


Mr.Smooth_skin created BFFS 4eva

by Akitokitoa_chan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Boys Kissing, Denial, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Romance, Self-Acceptance, boyslove, chatfic, comedy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitokitoa_chan/pseuds/Akitokitoa_chan
Summary: Everyone is gay and Mo isn'tOr so he thinks??....[The boys are in High School]Come checkout my Taekook aus on my Twitter@Kistwo1





	1. Chapter 1

 

**_[Mr.Smooth_skin created BFFS 4eva]_ **

 

**_[Mr.Smooth_skin added XiXi ]_ **

**_[Mr.Smooth_skin added Rich_Prince]_ **

**_[Mr.Smooth_skin added No_Cheese]_ **

 

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** Hey Guys!!

 **XiXi :** Hey Jian Yi :]

 **Mr.Smooth_Skin :** ADSWDFJH that smile though! You’re so cute XiXi <3<3 

 **Rich_Prince :** Did you create this group just to flirt in front of Little Mo and me???

 **Mr.Smooth_Skin :** Why, are you jealous about the fact that I have a boyfriend and you don’t? ;););)

 **Rich_Prince :** Not at all. I have something better.

 **Rich_Prince :**  @No_Cheese here is my husband <3<3

 **Rich_Prince**  : The Love of my life <3<3<3<3

 **No_Cheese :** OMFG Dick Tian!! Stop being so fucking gross!!

 **XiXi :** @Rich_Prince he isn’t denying it ;);););)

 **Rich_Prince :** Ah thanks for pointing that out @XiXi ;)

 

**_[Rich_Prince changed his name to MoIsMine]_ **

 

 **No_Cheese :** @MoIsMine ISTG change your name!! And I’M CLEARLY NOT YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND

 **No_Cheese** **:**  And I FUCKING DON’T PLAN ON EITHER!

 **No_Cheese :**  CUZ IM NOT FUCKING GAY LIKE YOU IDIOTS!! 

 **MoIsMine :** In my defense, I’m Bi  

 **No_Cheese :** Oh shut up!

 **Mr.Smooth_Skin :** First of all…R00D

 **Mr.Smooth_Skin**   **:** Second of All…. This is you Gay Panicking cuz you think HeTian is hot as fuck

 **XiXi:** Although I feel a little jealous that Jian Yi just called another man hot… 

 **XiXi :**  I can’t disagree with him because HeTian is pretty sexy

 **MoIsMine :** The Truth has been spoken Little Mo.

  **MoIsMine**  : Come,run into my arms and let me embrace you ~

 **No_Cheese :** FUCK NO! YOU CREEP!! 

 **MoIsMine :**  I’ll be gentle ;););)  

 

**_[No_Cheese has left the chat]_ **

 

 **MoIsMine** : He’s just shy hehe

 **MoIsMine**  : ………….Isn’t he?

 **Mr.Smooth_Skin** : Nope.

 

**_[MoIsMine , No_Cheese cha_** **_t]_ **

 

 **MoIsMine** : Hey there Mo boy…Bold of you leave me hanging like that

 **MoIsMine :**  Are you picking a fight with me :)

 **No** _ **Cheese** : For fucks sake leave me alone you chicken dick! 

 **No** _ **Cheese :** And change that fucking username it’s disgusting!!

 **MoIsMine** : Hey what’s wrong with the username?? It’s a way of showing my love to you ~

 **No_Cheese** : I’m just gonna block you then /(-_-)/

 **MoIsMine** : Haha like you can resist talking to me-

 

[You can no longer send messages to this number]

 

 **MoIsMine** : Wait what!

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come checkout my Twitter for Taekook aus   
> @Kistwo1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's a little slow but the drama the fluff and the angst will start in a few chapters so please be patient.

**_[XiXi , No_Cheese chat]_ **

**XiXi** **:** Hey....Why did you block He Tian?

 **No_Cheese :** JFC did he already bitch to Jian Yi about it??

 **XiXi :** Well what did you expect? That he would keep quiet? 

 **No_Cheese :** Good point.

 **XiXi :** Yeah so please unblock him and message him.

 **No_Cheese :** I'll do it a little later. Let him suffer :):):)

 **XiXi :** No! Do it right now!

 **No_Cheese :** Geez why are you being so uptight about it?

 **XiXi :** bEcAuSe ...he is interrupting my ...time with Jian Yi...

 **No_Cheese :** Okay okay...

 **No_Cheese** : Wait a minute.....OMFG ARE YOU TWO HAVING SEX?

 **Xixi :** I didn't say that.... ;|

 **No_Cheese :** OMFG Gross....It's 10 in the fucking morning...Don't you know anything about Time Place and Occasion

 **XiXi :** Can you stop being so salty and unblock He Tian already??? 

 **No_Cheese :** Excuse me??! I'm being salty???

 **No_Cheese :** He's being gross!

 **XiXi :** Fine whatever. The fact that you don't want to talk to him is because you know you'll fall for him and his sweet words. 

 **No_Cheese :** That's ridiculous??!!

 **No_Cheese :** And I can prove it to you!! I'm gonna go unblock him right now!

 

_**[MoIsMine , No_Cheese chat]** _

[This person can no longer send you any messages]

*Unblocked*

 **No_Cheese :** Change the username or I will block you again 

 **MoIsMine :** ASDHDJOkay~

 

_**[MoIsMine changed his name to ApologeticTian]** _

 

 **No_Cheese :** Haha that's cute

 **No_Cheese :** WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND THAT!

 **No_Cheese :** FUCK FUCK WHY IS THE SEND BUTTON SO CLOSE!!

 **ApologeticTian :** Too late ~

 

**_[BFFS 4eva]_ **

**_[ApologeticTian added No_Cheese]_ **

**ApologeticTian :** I'm happy to announce that I have finally won over Little Mo~

 **ApologeticTian :** He called me cute hehe <3

 **No_Cheese :** Fuck why are you announcing such things!! AND IT WAS BY MISTAKE JFC

.

.

.

.

.

 **XiXi :** I told you :):) 

 **No_Cheese :** It has been 3 fucking hours

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** Yes you're right. 3 Hours of non-stop fucking. 

 **No_cheese :** TMI?

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** And that means that I can't  play basketball with you guys today :(

 **No_Cheese :** And why the fuck not????

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** Well....XiXi was a little fired up today and well...let's just say he destroyed my ass ;);)

 **XiXi :** :] 

 **No_Cheese :** G

 **No_Cheese :** R

 **No_Cheese :** O

 **No_Cheese :** S

 **No_Cheese** ** **:**** S

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** You're just jealous cuz He Tian hasn't shoved his 4 ft long dick up your ass :);)

 **No_Cheese :** OMFG JIAN YI YOU CREEP!!!

 **ApologeticTian :** @No_Cheese is it true?? ;);)

 **No_Cheese :** FUCK NO!

 **XiXi :** Oh look who's here....where were you? Mo was missing you so much :)

 **No_Cheese :** No I wasn't??? Why are you guys attacking me like this today???

_**[ApologeticTian changed his name to HornyTian]** _

**HornyTian :** @XiXi. I was getting my 4 ft long dick ready for Little Mo ~ ;);)

 **No_Cheese :** BYE.

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** LMFAOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated :):)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :):)

 

**_[_ _BFFS_   _4eva]_**

**No_Cheese :**  @HornyTian WHY THE FUCK DO I SEE A HUGE SANDWICH PLUSHIE IN MY ROOM??

 **HornyTian :** Happy Valentine's Little Mo~

 **No_Cheese :** Go flirt with someone else ,you dick. You have an army of girls swarming around you -_-_-

 **HornyTian :** D O N T  W A N N A 

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** Mo are you jealous? :):)

 **HornyTian :** This just got interesting ~

 **No_Cheese :** Yes I'm jealous-

 **HornyTian :** I knew you'd come around

 **No_cheese : -** of Dick Tian cuz there's so many girls around him. 

 **XiXi :** Oof

 **HornyTian :** See I knew that he would say something like this but I still fell for it. Maybe it's cuz I'm feeling a little tired today hm

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** That's called being desperate 

 **XiXi :** Oof x 2

 **HornyTian :** Oh Shut up! Jian Yi was much more desperate

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :**  It **'s**  true and XiXi knew that. That's why he is always making up for all the time we lost. He even gave me the best Valentine's day gift :):)

 **No_Cheese :** Just because he put a ribbon around his dick doesn't make it a gift Jian Yi

 **HornyTian :** O O F

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** Excuse me? FYI It's a huge gift

 **HornyTian :** And you're probably used to the gift by now ;):)

 **No_Cheese :** B U R N

 **XiXi :** Stop ganging up on him :(

 **No_Cheese :** But as per my knowledge, he'd enjoy that :):):););)

 **HornyTian :** DAMN

 **HornyTian :** Little Mo~ We are on fire today...We make a pretty good team don't we-

 **No_Cheese :** Don't push it

 **HornyTian :**  Gotcha

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :**  Can't deny.  I am a little masochistic. 

 **XiXi :** I can confirm that

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** Anyway, atleast I had the guts to confess to the person I like @HornyTian :)

 **No_Cheese :** Oh Dick Tian has someone he likes?

 **HornyTian :** Jian Yi my broski...do you have a death wish??

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** I ain't afraid of death. XiXi's dick sent me to the heavens 4 times ;);)

 **HornyTian :** Hoe much?

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** Insecure much? 

 **No_Cheese :** Y'all still haven't told me who the girl or guy...is??

 **XiXi :** Why are you so interested anyway GuanShan ;);)

 **HornyTian :** Yeah. Temme :)

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** Oh look how the turntables

 **No_Cheese :** @XiXi @HornyTian please stop assuming things.

 **No_Cheese :** @Mr.Smooth_skin....idek

 

_**[HornyTian , Mr.Smooth_skin chat]** _

  **HornyTian :** He's curious. Does this mean anything or..?

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** It COULD mean something if some asshole had the guts to confess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **HornyTian :** Am I not obvious enough?? ಠ_ಠ

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** Youre too damn obvious. He's just not used to affection from others...

 **HornyTian :** we show him affection, his mom shows him affection..what does he want??

 **Mr.Smooth_skin :** You know he's a little distant..

 **Mr.Smooth_skin**  : Im surprised he's even talking to us so..

 **HornyTian**  : Guess you're right...

 **Mr.Smooth_Skin**  : Anyway...GOTTA RUN! BYE

 **HornyTian**  : Wait where to suddenly?? 

 **HornyTian**  : No nvm. You're probably gonna go and succ his dicc

 **Mr.Smooth_skin**  : You betcha

 **HornyTian**  : y'all are so fucking horny

 **Mr.Smooth_skin**  : says you?!

 **Mr.Smooth_skin**  : You're always lusting over cute little RedHead

 **Mr.Smooth_skin**  : AND you're fucking name is HornyTian

 **HornyTian**  : fair enough 

_**[HornyTian changed his name to WolfTian ]** _

**WolfTian :**  I'm the big bad wolf that's gonna eat the little redhead up

 **WolfTian :** or eat him out (¬‿¬)

 **WolfTian**  : cuz his ass is just so cute and firm ~(˘▾˘~)

 

_**[BFFS 4eva]** _

**Mr.Smooth_skin : "** or eat him out (¬‿¬) cuz his ass is just so cute and firm ~(˘▾˘~)" -HeTian

 **WolfTian**  : JFC you're such a traitor

_**[Mr.Smooth_skin changed his name to blondespy]** _

**blondespy**  : I'm just a loyal spy :):)

 **WolfTian**  : Loyal to @XiXi's dick maybe 

 **No_Cheese**  : where is the lie

 **No_Cheese**  : So it is a boy..so you really are bi hm

 **XiXi**  : @WolfTian don't bully my boyfriend. I have dirt on you

 **No_Cheese**  : SPILL THE TEA!!

 **WolfTian**  : Oh please -

 **XiXi**  : Shall i begin enumerating your kinks??

 **WolfTian**  :....well how would you know-

 **XiXi**  : Kitten kink-

 **WolfTian**  : S T O P

 **WolfTian**  : JIAN YI YOU BASTARD

 **WolfTian**  : YOU JUST HAVE TO TELL HIM EVERYTHING DONT YOU??

 **blondespy**  :   :>:>:>

 **No_Cheese**  : What's a kitten kink?

 **blondespy**  : Oh my innocent little carrot...You have so much to learn

 **XiXi**  : Look it up :):):)

 **WolfTian**  : WAIT NO -

 **XiXi**  : Too late ~

 **No_Cheese**  : wtf....that's...fascinating

 **No_Cheese**  : Oh shit wait WHY DID THAT SEND

 **WolfTian**  : O-Oh..

 **WolfTian**  : are you curious Little Mo? I can teach you ~

 **No_Cheese**  : BYE

 

_**[blondespy , XiXi chat]** _

**blondespy :** He's definitely into it

 **XiXi :** Definitely.

 

_**[No_Cheese , WolfTian chat]** _

**WolfTian :** Hey there Little Mo~

 **No_Cheese**  : Get lost you dick

WolfTian : Well I cant ignore that message you sent on the group :):)

 **No_Cheese**  : Yes you can.

 **WolfTian**  : C'mon..Wanna try it with me ;);)

 **No_Cheese**  : EW GROSS.

 **No_Cheese**  : Go try it with the guy you like

 **WolfTian**  : Jealous much?

 **No_Cheese**  : FUCK NO! I hate you?! 

 **WolfTian**  : You hate me huh? Then send the sandwich plushie back 

 **No_Cheese**  : Fuck no it's mine now. Get your own

 **No_Cheese**  : And I'm tryna sleep here?? So scram!!

 **WolfTian**  : Hehe

 **WolfTian**  : Goodnight Little Mo~

 

_**[Wolftian , blondespy chat]** _

**WolfTian :** Uwu he's so soft (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **blondespy**  : Lmao whipped.


	4. Chapter 4

_**BFFS 4eva]** _

_**[No_Cheese changed chat name to Thirsty hoe+3]** _

**XiXi :**  Um who's thirsty now??

**No_Cheese :** Your boyfriend

**WolfTian :** GASP

**blondespy :** SHKDG IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET

**No_Cheese :**  so you WERE tryna hide it from your boyfriend huh :):)

**WolfTian :** GASP x 2

**XiXi :** who was he thirsting over??

**No_Cheese :** An upperclassman, who happened to remove his shirt during basketball. 

**No_Cheese :** Jian Yi here was literally drooling over his abs

**WolfTian :**  top 10 anime betrayals

**blondespy :** MO GUAN SHAN WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU :(:(

**XiXi :** Are you talking about Zhang Wei? 

**No_Cheese :**  Yeah! Jian Yi was saying stuff like "I'd definitely be dtf with that man and those abs-

**XiXi :** tbh he IS pretty hot. I'd bottom for him anytime 

**blondespy :** AWW XiXi you get me. soulmate culture <3<3

**No_Cheese :** I-

**WolfTian :** LMFAOOO

**No_Cheese :** SHUT UP YOU'RE THIRSTY TOO

**WolfTian :** Uh since when?

**XiXi :** since you wanted to eat a certain someone's ass out so much??

**No_Cheese :** HAH! I pity the guy whose ass you're gonna lick. Convey to him my condolences smh

 

_**[XiXi , blondespy chat]** _

**blondespy :** Should we tell him?

**XiXi :** Nope

 

_**[Thirsty hoes+3]** _

**WolfTian :** Oh sure why not. Hey Mo Guan-

**blondespy :** ANYWAY

**blondespy :** Arent you thirsty too??

**No_Cheese :**  Um i aint gay????

**blondespy :**  Then why did you google cat ear headbands??

**XiXi :** E X P O S E D 

**WolfTian :** Getting a little curious Little mo? ;);)

**No_Cheese :** WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GO THROUGH MY PHONE??!!

 

_**[blondespy changed  chat name to Thirsty hoes]** _

 

**blondespy :** cuz you dont lock it??

**blondespy :** It's like you are inviting me to go through it ;)

**No_Cheese :** JFC

**WolfTian :** Heh~ You need to be more careful Little Mo..who knows what might happen 

**blondespy :** Oh look who is talking. Your phone has several pics of "Little Mo"

**No_Cheese :** I know

**WolfTian :** He knows 

**blondespy :** wha-

**WolfTian :** BTW

**WolfTian :** How did you get access to my phone?

**WolfTian :** It's password protected~

**blondespy :** Heh

**blondespy :** It isnt protected if the password is a certain someone's bday~~

**WolfTian :** Jian Yi haha thats funny. Let's take this to the pvt chat

**No_Cheese :** XiXi and I wanna know the password

**XiXi :** I already know so

**WolfTian :** Ok what?

**No_Cheese :** LMFAO 

**No_Cheese :** Jian Yi doesnt hide anything from him 

**XiXi :** Its true he doesnt

**XiXi :** But the password is so obvious @WolfTian :):)

**No_Cheese :** Ah I see....

 

_**[XiXi , No_Cheese chat]** _

**No_Cheese :**  who is it?

**XiXi :** whos what

**No_Cheese :** stfu you know who

**XiXi :** Nope i dont :/

**No_Cheese :** the guy Dick Tian fancies so much that his password is that guys bday?

**XiXi :** Wellllllllll

**XiXi :** I aint gonna tell you 

**XiXi :** but why do YOU wanna know

**No_Cheese :** Im just curious is all

**No_Cheese :** I mean he OBVIOUSLY means a lot to him so

**No_Cheese :** Plus im the only one who doesnt seem to know so

**XiXi :** No no issokay

**XiXi :** there are many who dont know :):)

**No_Cheese :** Uh-huh. Does buzzcut know?

**XiXi :** Weellll

**No_Cheese :** OMFG

 

_**[No_Cheese , buzzinger chat]** _

**No_Cheese :** Hey 

**No_Cheese :** Do you know who He Tian likes

**buzzinger :** Yeah 

 

_**[XiXi , buzzinger chat]** _

**XiXi :** If you tell GuanShan about who He Tian likes

**XiXi :** There will be consequences :):)

**buzzinger :** gotcha 

 

_**[buzzinger , No_Cheesee chat]** _

**No_Cheese :** Great! Who is it-

**buzzinger :** I mean

**buzzinger :** no

**No_Cheese :** wait what 

**buzzinger :** Sorry boss.

**buzzinger :** Idk

 

_**[XiXi , buzzinger chat]** _

**buzzinger :** am i safe??

 

_**[XiXi , No_Cheese chat]** _

**No_Cheese :** I cannot believe you convinced buzzcut to not tell me 

 

_**[XiXi , buzzinger chat]** _

**XiXI :** yep.

 

_**[XiXi , No_Cheese chat]** _

**XiXi :** Why do you care so much anyway

**No_Cheese :** Im just curious omfg

**XiXI :** like you were curious about his kitten kink

**No_Cheese :** STOP ATTACKING ME JFC

**XiXi :** Listen

**XiXi :** Ill be forward with you

**XiXi :** Do you like He Tian

**No_Cheese :** NOPE

**XiXi :** u sure?

**No_Cheese** : 100%

**XiXi** : Look GuanShan

**XiXi** : You dont need to hide it 

**XiXi** : from me atleast

**No_Cheese** : what

**XiXi** : just tell me

**No_Cheese** : sigh

**No_Cheese** : i dont really.."like" him..

**XiXi** : but..?

**No_Cheese** : He's just someone who has become really close to me now

**XiXi** : but so have i and Jian Yi

**No_cheese** : but he's different

**XiXi** : explain

**No_Cheese** : He is..

**No_Cheese** : well...heiskindamysexualawakening

**XiXi** : so basically..

**XiXi** : he is so hot that he makes you doubt your sexuality

**No_Cheese** : there is absolutely no need to phrase it like that

**XiXi** : how else would you phrase it then?

**No_Cheese** : idk...

**No_Cheese** : it's just that sometimes i feel differently about him

**No_Cheese** : he's always around me 

**No_Cheese** : and to imagine otherwise is weird

**No_Cheese** : and ever since the kitten kink talk

**No_Cheese** : i cant help but imagine..certain things...>///<

**XiXi** : OMFG

**XiXi** : are you having lewd thoughts about him??

**No_Cheese** : ...kinda

**No_Cheese** : but it doesnt mean Im gay

**XiXi** : THIS LITERALLY MEANS YOU ARE

**No_Cheese** : no it doesnt what are you even saying

**XiXi** : Mo Guan Shan

**XiXi** : There is no point in denying it right now

**No_Cheese** : I mean..sigh

**No_Cheese** : Yeah i probably am

**No_Cheese** : tbh i've always felt so too

**No_Cheese** : I always found my gaze following other boys..

**No_Cheese** : I just didnt know how to accept it

**No_Cheese** : plus i've never felt  _this way_ before..

**XiXi** : He Tian 

**No_Cheese** : Yeah..

**No_Cheese** : But i dont like him or anything

**XiXi** : Then?

**No_Cheese** : im just attracted to him that is all

**XiXi** : then why not give it a try with him?

**No_Cheese** : fuck no

**No_Cheese** : That is just weird...cuz we're friends and all..

**No_Cheese** : plus a someone confessed to me yesterday

**XiXi** : you literally just said that you're gay

**No_Cheese** : Yeah..it's a he

**XiXi** : WHAT?!

**XiXi** : some guy confessed to you??

**XiXi** : WHO IS IT??

**No_Cheese** : Zhang wei..

**XiXi** : ZHANG WEI??!!

**XiXi** : THE Zhang Wei we were just thirsting over??

**No_Cheese** : yup

**XiXi** : then what about all that youve been feeling for He Tian

**No_Cheese** : there are no  _feelings_

**No_Cheese** : just attraction

**No_Cheese** : Ive been lonely for so long that everything is making me horny so...

**No_Cheese** : plus...Zhang Wei seems like a decent guy 

**XiXi** : OMFG are you gonna say yes?!!

**No_Cheese** : Yeah I guess...

**XiXi** : YOU'RE GONNA DATE ZHANG WEI??

**No_Cheese** : start as friends and eventually...yeah..

**XiXi** : FUCK FUCK FUCK 

 

_**[Thirsty Hoes]** _

**XiXi :** JIAN YI JIAN YI

**XiXi :** ZHANG WEI CONFESSED TO MO GUAN SHAN YESTERDAY AND HE"S GONNA SAY YES

**blondespy** : ??????!!!!!!

**No_Cheese** : @XiXi WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO

**XiXi** : what

**XiXi** : HOLY CRAP

**XiXi** : FUCK LEMME DELETE THAT

**WolfTian** : ......what

**blondespy** : too late

**No_Cheese** : OMFG 

_**[No_Cheese has left the chat]** _

**WolfTian :** are you serious?

**XiXi** : Shit

**XiXi** : I'm sorry dude.

_**[WolfTian has left the chat]** _

_**blondespy :**_ well this is a mess...

**XiXi :** im sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

I WAS planning on editing the chapter but I figured that were okay with the chapter(cuz I read the comments) so I won't edit it

And I know everyone is a sucker for drama so I'll keep that going (but not too much)

HeTian is a cinnamon roll and no one appreciates that so I'll show y'all how soft he is 

I'll upload the next chapter today (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

 


	6. Chapter 6

_**[XiXi , blondespy chat]** _

**XiXi** : Hey how's HeTian doing?

**blondespy** : terrible

**blondespy** : This is much much worse than  _that_  time 

**XiXi** : Ah

**XiXi** :  _that_  time

**blondespy** : I hope it's not still weird for you

**blondespy** : it was a long time ago and I felt nothing for him

**XiXi** : yeah I know

**XiXi** : He Tian tends to get attached easily and at that time, you were the one around him so...

**blondespy** : I mean ngl much as I like his abs...

**blondespy** : I like you much much more

**blondespy** : i always belonged to you XiXi <3

**XiXi** : I know I know

**XiXi** : But with you it was just ...wrong time wrong place kind of thing 

**XiXi** : it was temporary for him too

**XiXi** : But with Mo Guan Shan....it's pretty serious

**blondespy** : yeah totally

**blondespy** : he's head over heals for him

**blondespy** : only an idiot would miss that he's totally soft for the redhead

**XiXi** : are you calling GuanShan an idiot?

**blondespy** : maybe I am?

**XiXi** : yeah

**XiXi** : he IS dense...

**XiXi** : he told me that HeTian was his...sexual awakening but didn't have any 'feelings' towards him 

**blondespy** : yeah figured

**blondespy** : I mean...it's so obvious..

**blondespy** : He's always blushing around him ಠ_ಠ

**XiXi** : sigh

**XiXi** : he isn't able to come to terms with his feelings

**XiXi** : he'll realise it sooner or later

**blondespy** : but what if it's too late by then??

**XiXi** : I know I'm gonna sound cheesy...but it's best to be left to fate

**XiXi** : plus I'm feeling guilty that I 'exposed' MoGuanShan like that on the group.

**XiXi** : the whole Zhang Wei fiasco was my fault :(

**blondespy** : maybe but we wouldn't have known otherwise

**blondespy** : GuanShan would've tried his best to hide it so...

**XiXi** : still...maybe HeTian wouldn't have been so heartbroken then

**blondespy** : trust me when I say this...this is much better than suddenly coming to know that MoGuanShan is...idk pregnant with Zhang Wei's baby or something

**blondespy** : ngl a sudden blow will definitely kill HeTian 

**XiXi** : Yeah i guess you're right

**XiXi** : but we need to patch them up..as friends i mean. They probably havent spoken to each other since..

**XiXi** : I know GuanShan hasnt messaged HeTian cuz he's embarrassed af

**blondespy** : and i know that HeTian is probably too shook to do anything so...

**XiXi** : Lets try and lighten the mood

**blondespy** : that will be extremely awkward

**XiXi** : but we gotta do it

**blondespy** : hafta

**XiXi** : yep.

**blondespy** : but

**XiXi** : but what?

**blondespy** : I havent seen you since then either :(:(

**XiXi** : :0:0

**XiXi** : Wanna come over then??

**blondespy** : YUP<3

**blondespy** : ive missed Little XiXi

**blondespy** : or should i say...BigXiXi ;);)

**blondespy** : cant wait to succ dicc

**XiXi** : Where do you get all this horniness from??

**blondespy** : :/:/

**blondespy** : then ill just go to HeTian and see how he's doing-

**XiXi** : JFC i was jk

**XiXi** : y'know i like you like that ;);)

**blondespy** : o-oh

**blondespy** : OMW to succ dicc!!

 

_**[blondespy added No_Cheese , HeTian to the chat]** _

**blondespy :** Wow

**blondespy :** Long time huh

**blondespy :** Ive missed you guys

**blondespy** : I mean...how did we drift apart?

**blondespy** : We used to be best buds

**blondespy** : Guess it wasn't like that huh

**blondespy** : all those memories were just an illusion 

**blondespy** : just me being delusional I guess

**No_Cheese** : it has LITERALLY been two days

**No_Cheese:**   You're so fucking dramatic JFC

**blondespy :**  SHANNY BOY HEYY!!

**blondespy** : I MISSED YOU!!

**blondespy :** IVE BEEN SO LONELY

**HeTian** : CALM TF DOWN 

**HeTian** : it's too early in the morning for you to be this dramatic

**blondespy** : It's 2 in the fucking afternoon, you dweeb

**HeTian** : Well it is morning..FOR ME!

**blondespy** : It aint my fault that you got shit drunk

**HeTian** : make it easier for me and let me blame it on you

**blondespy** : -_- -_-

**No_Cheese** : Wait

**No_Cheese** : why are you drinking if you're not of age...

**blondespy** : Aww Mo...so pure

**XiXi** : So innocent 

**HeTian** : well not so innocent now

**HeTian** : The hottest guy in school is lusting for him

**No_Cheese** : well..yeah..

 

_**[XiXi , blondespy chat]** _

**XiXi** : Uh-Oh. 

**blondespy** : He just activated self-destruction mode

 

_**[blondespy , HeTian chat]** _

**blondespy** : Yo why tf are you trying to self-combust

**HeTian** : Im surprised you even know what combustion means

**blondespy** : dont change the topic

**blondespy** : now temme

**blondespy** : WhY arE yOu ProvOkINg Mo??

**blondespy** : Do you get off by getting hurt or smthn??

**blondespy** : If yes then im concerned

**HeTian** : This coming from the biggest masochist there is in this country

**blondespy** : true but not the point

**blondespy** : anyway...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF??

**HeTian** : this? oh you mean hurting myself?

**HeTian** : Its to see if all this is real or just one scary nightmare

**blondespy** : Oh c'mon

**blondespy** : You have to move on man

**blondespy** : he's your friend first and you have to support him

**HeTian** : Technically, i actually saw him as a love interest before i saw him as a friend so

**blondespy** : JFC YOU HAVE LOST IT

**blondespy** : GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF DUDE

**blondespy** : YOU NEED TO ACCEPT THIS AND MOVE ON

**blondespy** : YOU GET ME??

**HeTian** : yeah i get you

**HeTian** : i just wish that things were..different

**blondespy** : I know but you just cant change certain things..

**blondespy** : And I know that you are in a lot of pain...

**blondespy** : but you have to let it go..

**HeTian** : Yeah okay..

**HeTian** : but

**blondespy** : but what

**HeTian** : The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside~

**blondespy** : stop

**HeTian** : Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried~

**blondespy** : dont do this..

**HeTian** : Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good guy you always have to be~

**blondespy** : im gonna leave

**HeTian** : Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know~

**blondespy** : BYE

 

**_[Thirsty Hoes]_ **

**blondespy** : someone help me

**XiXi** : What happened-

_**[HeTian changed chat name to Frozen squad]** _

**HeTian** : Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore!!

**XiXi** : Wtf

**HeTian** : Let it go, let it go.Turn away and slam the door!

**No_Cheese** : I don't care..

**No_Cheese :** what they're going to say~

**HeTian** : LET THE STORM RAGE ON

**No_Cheese** : the cold never bothered me anyway ~

**HeTian** : YEAHHHH

**No_Cheese**  : YEAHH!!

**blondespy** : we've lost them XiXi

**XiXi** : without doubt

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :):)


	7. Chapter 7

**_[ShyMo , HeTian chat]_ **

**ShyMo** : Hey

 **HeTian** : GASP

 **HeTian** : Did Little Mo just message me first?

 **ShyMo** : Don't be so dramatic JFC

 **ShyMo** : We're friends...

 **HeTian** : Ah sure sure~

 **ShyMo** : Plus..we haven't spoken to each other since...

 **HeTian** : since?

 **ShyMo** : since I "came out"

 **ShyMo** : but you guys probably knew anyway so...

 **HeTian** : Yeah. You're too damn obvious

 **ShyMo** : Yeah I guess 

 **HeTian** : yeah haha

 

**_[XiXi , ShyMo chat ]_ **

**ShyMo** : @XiXi help me

 **ShyMo** : @XiXi

 **ShyMo** : @XiXi

 **ShyMo** : @XiXi

 **ShyMo** : @XiXi

 **ShyMo** : @XiXi

 **ShyMo** : @XiXi

 **XiXi** : JFC CAN YOU STOP

 **XiXi** : I'm trying to do something here 

 **ShyMo** : shut up

 **ShyMo** : things are weird between me and HeTian.

 **ShyMo** : idk why but ever since YOU exposed me about Zhang Wei...he's been kinda avoiding me

 **XiXi** : I wonder why

 **ShyMo** : yeah me too

 **XiXi** : why do you care anyway

 **XiXi** : you've always thought of him as a bother haven't you

 **ShyMo** : Hey c'mon

 **ShyMo** : ... we're friends....

 **XiXi** : Are you?

 **ShyMo** : yeah!

 **ShyMo** : don't tell him I said this ..

 **ShyMo** : but I'm actually grateful to him..

 **ShyMo** : about a lot of things. 

 **XiXi** : But you should know that he didn't do all those things just to have you be grateful to him..

 **XiXi** : he did them cuz he cared

 **ShyMo** : I know...

 **ShyMo** : See that's why I don't want things to be awkward

 **XiXi** : I get it...

 **ShyMo** : so help me?

 **XiXi** : okay.

 **XiXi** : try talking to him about your day or whatever

 **XiXi** : I'm sure he'll be interested

 **ShyMo** : that's so cliche and it never works

 **XiXi** : just try it 

 **ShyMo** : okay whatever

 **ShyMo** : you can go back to cuddling with Jian Yi

 **XiXi** : his cuddles are the best uwu

 **ShyMo** : you're so whipped smfh

 

**_[ShyMo_ _, HeTian chat]_ **

**ShyMo** : Anyway

 **ShyMo** : Um

 **ShyMo** : My day has been...

 **ShyMo** : um well..

 **ShyMo** : idk how to phrase this..

 **ShyMo** : I've had a good day?

 **HeTian** : are you trying to...

 **HeTian** : continue the conversation?

 **ShyMo** : uh-huh

 **HeTian** : WOAH

 **HeTian** : am I dreaming?

 **HeTian** : am I dead ?

 **HeTian** : is this another universe where Little Mo actually wants to talk to me..

 **ShyMo** : HEY

 **ShyMo** : I'm not that heartless ಠ︵ಠ

 **HeTian** : actually you are

 **ShyMo** : wow ok

 **HeTian** : but you're also very cute

 **ShyMo** : o-oh

 **ShyMo** : WTAF DICK TIAN

 **HeTian** : I bet you're turning into a tomato rn

 **ShyMo** : Fuck off no

 **HeTian** : Haha

 **HeTian** : adorable<3

 **ShyMo** : HEY STOP

 **ShyMo** : I can't take so many people praising me in the same day

 **ShyMo** : I'm allergic to affection

 **HeTian** : Ehehe

 **HeTian** : wait

 **HeTian** : who else praised you...

 **ShyMo** : Ah

 **ShyMo** : it was Zhang Wei

 **HeTian** : Zhang Wei huh

 **HeTian** : is that why your chatname is ShyMo?

 **ShyMo** : Yeah I guess >///<

 **HeTian** : Haha

 **HeTian** : why are you texting me then..

 **ShyMo** : what...

 **HeTian** : that came out wrong

 **HeTian** : I mean..

 **HeTian** : is Zhang Wei okay with you texting me?

ShyMo : Why wouldn't he be??

 **HeTian** : I mean....it would bother me if my boyfriend were to go and text someone so hot and sexy like me 

 **ShyMo** : first of all...wtf

 **ShyMo** : second...he's not my boyfriend so I don't see the problem???

 **HeTian** : WHAT?!

 **HeTian** : DID YOU REJECT HIM??!!

 **ShyMo** : What?

 **ShyMo** : He didn't really ask me out ...yet

 **ShyMo** : so technically I didn't reject him

 **HeTian** : WDYM

 **ShyMo** : he wanted to start as friends ...

 **ShyMo** : so..

 **HeTian** : SO I STILL HAVE A CHANCE??!!

 **ShyMo** : what?

 **ShyMo** : Chance at what??

 **HeTian** : ah

 **HeTian** : at uh...at..

 **HeTian** : at beating you in the race

 **ShyMo** : race??

 **HeTian** : Yeah...race..

 **HeTian** : to see who gets into a relationship first...

 **HeTian** : XiXi and Jian Yi already beat me to it so

 **ShyMo** : ... well that's a stupid race...

 **ShyMo** : but I'm gonna try and win it ᕦ(ಠ_ಠ)ᕤ

 **HeTian** : NO YOU CANT

 **ShyMo** : okay WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU

 **HeTian** : no um..

 **HeTian** : you shouldn't ...rush...

 **HeTian** : I mean...Have you learnt nothing from the Rabbit and tortoise story??

 **HeTian** : slow and steady wins the race??

 **HeTian** : you disappoint me Little Mo smh

 **ShyMo** : you're being really weird...but whatever..

 **ShyMo** : also...my mom has some leftover curry..

 **ShyMo** : she wants me to give you some

 **ShyMo** : so-

 **HeTian** : You can come over ASAP

 **ShyMo** : okay weirdo..

 **ShyMo** : I'll see you there?

 **HeTian** : yup yup yup ~

 

 _ **[blondespy**_ , **_HeTian chat]_**

 **HeTian** : He is so cute

 **HeTian** : But he's really dense

 **HeTian** : I love him

 **HeTian** : (╥﹏╥)

 **blondespy** : ah been there done that

 **HeTian** : I wanna smother him with kisses 

 **blondespy** : just confess to him JFC

 **HeTian** : I can't ..

 **blondespy** : look

 **blondespy** : right now

 **blondespy** : he'll say yes to anyone

 **blondespy** : he's a confused gay

 **HeTian** : yeah but that's the point..

 **HeTian** : I don't want to be just 'anyone' for him

 **HeTian** : I have to be the only one 

 **blondespy** : since when were you such a romantic

 **HeTian** : uh always?

 **blondespy** : you've lost track of time boi

 **blondespy** : I don't mean to be rude

 **blondespy** : but what do you even like in him..

 **HeTian** : idk...

 **HeTian** : maybe it's cuz he doesn't care

 **HeTian** : or maybe because he does?

 **HeTian** : he's a tsundere that's for sure

 **HeTian** : and he's always frowning

 **HeTian** : it's kinda cute lmfao

 **HeTian** : and he doesn't speak much

 **HeTian** : but when he does it's always sincere

 **HeTian** : and he looks like a delinquent but he's so soft?

 **HeTian** : He's so frocking adorable

 **HeTian** : he's like a rogue puppy

 **HeTian** : and I like to tame such pups ;);)

 **blondespy** : wow 

 **blondespy** : that went from whipped to kinky way too quickly

 **blondespy** : you're so fucking horny

 **HeTian** : where is the lie

 **blondespy** : talking about horny

 **blondespy** : when was the last time you ....felt pleasure

 **HeTian** : yesterday pfft

 **blondespy** : I mean sex

 **blondespy** : not jerk off

 **HeTian** : oh

 **HeTian** : I don't remember

 **blondespy** : you haven't since you met Mo huh

 **blondespy** : what are you? some saint?

 **blondespy** : you used to be such a fucboi

 **blondespy** : smh bro

 **HeTian** : it's my wish

 **blondespy** : I mean...I'm not telling you to do it

 **blondespy** : I'm just shocked

 **HeTian** : of what

 **blondespy** : that you aint the fucboi I knew

 **HeTian** : and is that a bad thing?

 **blondespy** : nope.

 **blondespy** : I'm actually relieved

 **blondespy** : and amused lolol

 **HeTian** : amused???

 **blondespy** : you're so whipped for him lmfao

 **HeTian** : BUT WHY DOESNT HE KNOW THAT??!!

 **blondespy** : CUZ YOU WERE A BULLY TO HIM MAN

 **HeTian** : what

 **blondespy** : you used to hit him and threaten him

 **blondespy** : he's fucking scared of you

 **HeTian** : but he messages me first :(

 **HeTian** : He trusts me...:(:(

 **blondespy** : but you're always teasing him?

 **blondespy** : everything you say looks like a joke??

 **blondespy** : it looks insincere???

 **blondespy** : get real man

 **HeTian** : I can't confess to him JFC

 **blondespy** : I'm not asking you to confess

 **blondespy** : I'm telling you to get real!!

 **blondespy** : make him understand what he means to you

 **blondespy** : and if it's still too painful..

 **blondespy** : give up and move on bro..

 **blondespy** : hey

 **blondespy** : HeTian

 **blondespy** : hello???

.

.

.

.

 **HeTian** : yeah whatssup

 **HeTian** : Mo was here uwu

 **HeTian** : he's so cute uwu

 **blondespy** : wow

 **blondespy** : did you not understand what I told you??

 **HeTian** : but you totally confused me ಠ︵ಠ

 **HeTian** : and idrc

 **HeTian** : I like him too much

 **HeTian** : I like this painful love

 **blondespy** : oh shush 

 **blondespy** : don't go poetic on me

 **HeTian** : ok gtg

 **HeTian** : have to go text him uwu

 **blondespy** : WHIPPED AND USELESS 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all ready to meet Zhang Wei??


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> I've been trying to post a new chapter  
> But there's some problem  
> It's not uploading anything content other than the chapter summary and end notes  
> So I'll post as soon as the problem is fixed sorry for the delay

I'm sorry for this problem


	9. Chapter 9

_**[Frozen Squad]** _

**blondespy:**  so...are we gonna talk about what happened today?

**XiXi**  : what happened?

**HeTian**  : not interested

**XiXi**  : who is it about

**blondespy**  : it's about our cute little carrot ;)

**ShyMo**  : JIAN YI SHH

**HeTian**  : wow look at that

**HeTian**  : I'm suddenly interested

**HeTian**  : spill

**ShyMo**  : Jian Yi no

**blondespy**  : Jian Yi yes

**ShyMo**  : >:(

**blondespy**  : you frown so much that it doesn't even affect me anymore

**HeTian**  : ahem

**HeTian**  : people are waiting here?

**XiXi**  : why you so eager :)

**HeTian**  : any dirt on Little Mo is appreciated :):)

**ShyMo**  : why am I friends with you all

**blondespy**  : can we get back to the topic at hand

**ShyMo**  : How about no

**XiXi**  : jeez why are you so against it

**ShyMo**  : It's cuz gentleman don't kiss and tell

**ShyMo**  : Ah wait no-

**HeTian**  : what....

**blondespy**  : LMFAO 

**blondespy**  : EXPOSED

**XiXi**  : OMFG YOU KISSED ZHANG WEI?

**ShyMo**  : JFC NO

**blondespy**  : but Zhang Wei did

**ShyMo**  : it was an innocent kiss on the cheek JFC

**blondespy**  : yeah totally princess 

**ShyMo**  : HEY

**blondespy**  : it's true innit?

**blondespy**  : he IS treating you like a princess 

**blondespy**  : being all... gentlemanly

**ShyMo**  : well um

**ShyMo**  : I happen to like...gentle guys...

**blondespy**  : look at you being all gay 

**ShyMo**  : >///<

**HeTian**  : wow

**HeTian**  : little Mo is blushing..

**HeTian**  : did you two fuck yet??

**ShyMo**  : WHAT (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**ShyMo**  : why would you ask that omfg

**HeTian**  : I mean...he's all over you

**HeTian**  : and he's obviously very 'gentle' with you so

**XiXi**  : HeTian stop

**ShyMo**  : yeah so?

**ShyMo**  : and what does 'gentle' mean??

**HeTian**  : So I'm saying that combining his horniness and your desperation for a dick up your ass...you are gonna fuck real soon

**HeTian**  : maybe you already gave him a list of your kinks eh

**blondespy**  : He Tian wtaf

**ShyMo**  : you think I'm desperate??

**ShyMo**  : and what kinks?

**HeTian**  : oh you know very well

**HeTian**  : kitten kinks and such

**HeTian**  : I bet he has the BIGGEST kitten kink

**ShyMo**  : HeTian...stop

**HeTian**  : Oh you're embarrassed all of a sudden?

**HeTian**  : what are you gonna do when he strips you and stares at you huh?

**blondespy**  : HeTian you know he's sensitive about this-

 

_**[ShyMo has left the chat]** _

**blondespy**  : WTAF IS WRONG WITH YOU

**HeTian**  : what?

**HeTian**  : why are you all being so prude

**XiXi**  : jfc STFU HeTian

**XiXi**  : You are pathetic!

**XiXi**  : I can't believe you are letting something like this affect you so much??

**XiXi**  : so much that you're speaking that way about him!!

**XiXi**  : have some shame will ya

**HeTian**  : excuse me?

**HeTian**  : I'm trying to make him understand-

**blondespy**  : no 

**blondespy**  : You're just trying to blame all your pain on him

**HeTian**  : but he is the reason ??!!

**blondespy**  : NO?!!

**blondespy**  : HAD YOU HAD THE GUTS TO CONFESS

**blondespy**  : HE WOULD HAVE ATLEAST CONSIDERED YOU??

**blondespy**  : sigh

**blondespy**  : you're the reason for your own pain you ass

**blondespy**  : you know he's very very shy and embarrassed about these things and you go and attack him??

**blondespy**  : what were you thinking?

**blondespy**  : and as his friend, you need to support him

**blondespy**  : if not just leave him alone and fuck off

**HeTian**  : OKAY OKAY CALM TF DOWN

**HeTian**  : and I know I'm at fault here 

**HeTian**  : but just imagining Mo actually allowing someone to kiss him

**HeTian**  : it just came as a shock

**HeTian**  : I'm sorry..

**blondespy**  : YEAH NO SHIT SHERLOCK

**XiXi**  : Hey Jian Yi

**XiXi**  : he said he's sorry, right?

**XiXi**  : let it go this time

**blondespy**  : HE CALLED HIM DESPERATE??

**HeTian**  : I didn't mean it I swear

**HeTian**  : I wasn't thinking straight

**HeTian**  : I'm really really sorry

**blondespy**  : I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FUCK OFF 

_**[blondespy has left the chat]** _

**HeTian**  : ah fuck

**XiXi**  : he's really mad

**HeTian**  : he has every right to be

**XiXi**  : imagine how upset Mo would be then

**HeTian**  : ah shit

**HeTian**  : I messed up real bad

**HeTian**  : do you think he'll talk to me?

**XiXi**  : idk dude

**XiXi**  : it seemed like Mo finally opened up to you..

**XiXi**  : but now you went and did this...

**XiXi**  : I have no idea how he'll react

**HeTian**  : shit

**HeTian**  : I'll go set things right

**HeTian**  : please handle Jian Yi for me 

**XiXi**  : I will

**XiXi**  : look man

**XiXi**  : you can't force him to love you

**XiXi**  : and if he doesn't love you, you need to let go

**XiXi**  : You either continue seeing him by being his friend

**XiXi**  : or leave if it's too painful

**HeTian**  : I can't leave him so..

**HeTian**  : I'll stick around and try not to mess things up

**HeTian**  : I'm sorry for everything 

**XiXi**  : yeah cool

**XiXi**  : go talk to him

**HeTian**  : right away

 

**_[Weiwei , ShyMo chat_   _]_**

**Weiwei**  : Hey~

**ShyMo**  : hey :-(

**Weiwei**  : what

**Weiwei**  : what happened :(:(

**ShyMo**  : HeTian is being a dick >:(

**Weiwei**  : Why what'd he do

**ShyMo**  : he just said some things..

**ShyMo**  : and I felt shitty

**Weiwei**  : isn't he always saying things?

**ShyMo**  : well this was different

**Weiwei**  : how so

**ShyMo**  : he usually does spout nonsense

**ShyMo**  : but today was...idk

**ShyMo:**  I took it to the heart

**Weiwei**  : and you usually don't?

**ShyMo**  : no not at all

**ShyMo**  : I get mad but fuck

**ShyMo**  : he's never upset me before ... well except this one time 

**Weiwei**  : he upset you how

**ShyMo**  : he just said some mean things about me

**Weiwei**  : oh

**Weiwei**  : and what was the first time? When he upset you I mean

**ShyMo**  : ah

**ShyMo**  : well he kissed me 

**Weiwei**  : WHAT?!

**Weiwei**  : he kissed you??

**Weiwei**  : where?

**ShyMo**  : on the lips...

**Weiwei**  : wha-

**Weiwei**  : and without your permission??

**ShyMo**  : yeah...but I'm over it now

**ShyMo**  : he didn't mean it

**ShyMo**  : he was just playing around...

**ShyMo**  : he's been...careful since then so..

**Weiwei**  : oh

**Weiwei**  : um I have to ask..

**ShyMo**  : ??

**Weiwei**  : do you..

**Weiwei**  : wait

**Weiwei**  : you guys are close..right?

**ShyMo**  : wdym

**Weiwei**  : I mean...best friends??

**ShyMo**  : not exactly...

**ShyMo**  : I mean...were friends..

**ShyMo**  : but..

**Weiwei**  : but?

**ShyMo**  : idk.. it doesn't exactly feel like we're friends..

**ShyMo**  : it doesn't feel like we aren't friends either..

**Weiwei**  : OKAY

**ShyMo**  : what?

**Weiwei**  : I'll just ask you

**Weiwei**  : do you like He Tian?

**ShyMo**  : nope I hate that dick

**Weiwei**  : hey c'mon

**Weiwei**  : be serious..

**Weiwei**  : do you have .. romantic feelings for him??

**ShyMo**  : what..

**ShyMo**  : WHAT??

**Weiwei**  : hey just...answer me

**ShyMo**  : I don't...

**ShyMo**  : OMFG I do not 

**Weiwei**  : are you sure?

**ShyMo**  : yeah 

**ShyMo**  : why would you think otherwise??

**Weiwei**  : I mean...I've seen you guys around

**Weiwei**  : and you guys are touchy...

**ShyMo**  : touchy??

**Weiwei**  : yeah 

**Weiwei**  : I mean...

**Weiwei**  : Ive always been..watching you

**ShyMo**  : creep

**Weiwei**  : hey c'mon

**Weiwei**  : I mean...you do stand out and

**ShyMo**  : and?

**Weiwei**  : and

**Weiwei**  : hey you're deviating the topic man

**ShyMo**  : oops

**Weiwei**  : anyway ...he's always hugging you

**Weiwei**  : pulling you around...

**ShyMo**  : but there really is nothing between us Jesus

**Weiwei**  : yeah okay

**Weiwei**  : I believe ya 

**ShyMo**  : yeah you better 

**Weiwei**  : I have to

**Weiwei**  : cuz HeTian is a tough competition 

**ShyMo**  : competition?

**ShyMo**  : o-oh

**ShyMo**  : I told you already

**ShyMo**  : we don't like each other >////<

**Weiwei**  : Hehe

**Weiwei**  : you're so cute Mo <3<3

**ShyMo**  : s-stop!

**ShyMo**  : omfg

**ShyMo**  : I'm going to sleep

**ShyMo**  : goodnight

**Weiwei**  : sweet dreams Mo <3

**ShyMo**  : (*﹏*;)

 

_**[HeTian , ShyMo chat]** _

**HeTian**  : hey

**HeTian**  : hey Mo

**HeTian**  : Mo

**HeTian**  : Momo (-_-;)

**HeTian**  : I know you're seeing the messages

**HeTian**  : please just reply ಥ_ಥ

**ShyMo**  : Oh I'm sorry

**ShyMo**  : I don't wanna seem too desperate 

**HeTian**  : I'm so so so so so so sorry

**HeTian**  : I didn't mean any of that

**ShyMo**  : I don't wanna hear it 

**ShyMo**  : leave me alone HeTian

**ShyMo**  : you said what you think of me

**HeTian**  : no no no I'm so so sorry

**ShyMo**  : Bye

**HeTian**  : please wait 

**HeTian**  : please please I'm so sorry

**_[You can no longer send messages to this user]_ **

**HeTian**  : DAMNIT

 

_**[XiXi , HeTian chat]** _

**HeTian**  : Zhang Zheng Xi

**HeTian**  : I messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> so..  
> do you guys want Zhang Wei to be :
> 
> (a) a good guy who sincerely loves Mo but lets him go type
> 
> or
> 
> (b) a total cunning asshole who just wants his body
> 
> Let me know in the comments below  
> I cant promise anything cuz its upto my 'editor' but i can try


	10. Chapter 10

He Tian was tense.

He knew he fucked up.

He knew he fucked up big time.

He'd said some things about Mo, none of which were anywhere close to being true. But there was no way he could swallow his bitter words. 

Bitter, tasteless, harsh, unnecessary and completely false. 

Mo wasn't desperate. He was miles away from being desperate. He is just a teen exploring his sexuality. He Tian had been there. 

The first guy He Tian liked was none other than Jian Yi. He was this cute dog-like being and He Tian couldn't help but draw closer to him. And it wasn't long before he realised that those gleaming eyes were meant for someone else.

Zhang Zheng Xi.

And there was no way He Tian could come between them. They were basically joined at the hip.

Though He Tian literally blurted his feelings out to the oblivious Jian Yi, he couldn't, _shouldn't,_ expect anything back from him. 

He was happy being his friend and sticking around him. He valued him so much that he was ready to fight a certain red-head. 

But it was much later that he realized that the wild red-head he'd seen hitting Zhang Zheng Xi's head with a stone that day...wasn't wild at all. Rather, he was a softie. 

Just a teen putting up a front, something much similar to what he himself had been doing all these years. 

At first he was just curious. He wanted to tease him, _bully_ him. He wanted to see his reactions and what not. But soon he found himself obsessing over him. He wanted this boy all to himself.

He'd never experienced feelings before. This strong force within HeTian just riled him up even more and before he could even realised, his world began revolving around him.

He wanted to protect him. To keep him safe. 

And then that one fated day, he found himself looking at the red-head's lips. Small but still luscious. So soft and plump. And it was too late before he could stop himself.

He'd pressed his lips against the other's. They were indeed soft, for a guy and so so delicate. 

But the moment he was pushed away, he knew he'd fucked up. He called him disgusting and left. 

He Tian was confused. Not as to why the redhead had pushed him away. That was obvious. He'd ripped apart his boundaries way too fast and had taken him by surprise. 

He Tian was confused about...why he had even kissed him in the first place. Was it because of the adrenaline still gushing in his veins from basketball or was it something else...

And the moment he realised what it was...

His world began spiralling out of control. 

His feelings and emotions were chaotic.

His heart was beating out of control. 

And these things were what made him do whatever he could for his Little Mo~

And over time, his feelings only grew stronger. It changed from dark,wild lust to fierce love. 

He was always in a high when around him. Every touch and every glance filled his stomach with butterflies. He was in love. Not infatuated or curious...but love. 

He wanted to protect him, fight and army of men and fuck he did! 

He wanted precious Little Mo all to himself. He wanted to treat him gently. 

To kiss him, hold him tight and not let him go because he knows and only he does...how broken yet strong he is as a person. And he doesn't want his Little Mo to endure his pain and grief all alone. 

He wants to be by his side, support him and keep him safe and secure. That is what his love means for Little Mo now. 

And now that he's messed up bad, he needs to make things right. And with that, he needs to convince himself. He needs to convince himself that Mo is his own self. He can make his own decisions and shouldn't be manipulated. He shouldn't be forced into anything. 

HeTian needs to accept the fact that though maybe they weren't meant to be .... they will remain friends. 

He needs them to be friends and has to move on.

Maybe not now...but eventually

He has to make things right.

And maybe that's why he was running as fast he could in the direction of Mo's house. 

Within no time, he was there, knocking on the door, panting deliriously.

It was his mother who opened the door.

At first she was surprised to see  _him_ there at  _this_ hour but she let him in anyway. She trusted him.

"Ma, who is i-" Mo had come out of his room but paused abruptly on seeing He Tian there. 

"Mo-" He Tian tried to stop him but he was already retreating back into his room.

And before he could close the door, He Tian followed and entered the room.

"Do not touch me!" He yelled as HeTian walked to him. He stopped. 

"Just hear me out Mo" He Tian said, seeming rather calm but God knew he was trembling inside. 

"Didn't you say enough already? Get the fuck out HeTian!" Mo turned away from him, facing the window. 

"L-Look I'm sorry. I-I wasn't thinking straight" He stammered and Mo snickered

"Oh really? I assumed that is what you actually thought of me" Mo spat, mockingly.

"I-I'd never...I was just...angry and furious-" He tried to speak.

"About what HeTian??! I just don't understand you anymore?? Why are you being so fucking moody??!!" Mo yelled again

"I-I'm just...having a rough week and..I let it out on you. A-And the thing with Zhang Wei and you was moving too fast-" He was cut off

"Oh my fucking God. What does Zhang Wei have to do with this??? And yeah. Everytime I mention him in the group you go weird?? Do you not like him??" Mo questioned. 

"It's not that. H-He's a great guy. I-I can see he makes you really really happy-" HeTian spoke as every word pained him "-but I was angry that-"

"That what? You jealous? It's not like you like me or something, right??" Mo spat. But this time, his words were followed by momentary silence.

For a millisecond, Mo waited to hear his reply. But it didn't come. He looked up and caught HeTian's reflection behind him in window glass. 

He Tian was breathing heavily. Just looking at Mo's back. 

Mo immediately turned around and saw the look on HeTian. 

His hands were trembling. His face was frantic. His eyes were focussed, so focussed on Mo. He was catatonic. 

These 5 seconds felt like an eternity. Mo kept his eyes on HeTian and his heartbeat grew louder. Could it be...

No...

It can't be...

His eyes widened

His fingers felt numb as he stared into his sorrowful eyes..

Sorrowful? Yeah. Sorrowful..

Sorrowful and helpless

Mo gulped

"H-HeTian-" He began after a few seconds which felt like forever. 

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" HeTian practically screamed, startling Mo

HeTian chuckled,nervously

He felt exposed. Like a naked wire. 

"You're right...I don't like you or anything. I was just concerned about you....as a friend" HeTian spoke as he averted his gaze. 

"It's just that...I was really um...confused when I realised that you had found another...friend. W-We all were.." He continued as Mo silently listened.

"I mean haha. Remember how XiXi exposed you on the group??" HeTian smiled and Mo nodded 

"I-I guess you're right" Mo agreed 

"So um..I'm sorry. Really sorry. You aren't desperate. You aren't anything I said. In fact you're the total opposite, Mo. I'm so so sorry" HeTian said 

"Please... _please_  forgive me" He was basically begging at this point. 

Mo just examined him, in silence. And after a while, he spoke.

"Okay" Mo said,calmly. 

HeTian gasped. It was as if he couldn't believe it.

"R-Really?" He asked

"Do you not want me to?" Mo joked and HeTian smiled, wholeheartedly. 

He was finally relieved. 

.

.

.

_**[HeTian added ShyMo to the group]** _

_**[HeTian changed their name to HappyTian]**_  

_**[ShyMo added blondespy to the group]** _

**blondespy** : so I take it you guys made up hm?

 **ShyMo** : yup

 **ShyMo** : he begged and begged and begged 

 **HappyTian** : yeah totally

 **HappyTian** : anything for Mo

 **XiXi** : wut you being so cute for <3

 **blondespy** : stop flirting jeez

 **HappyTian** : Hey @blondespy 

 **HappyTian** : I'm sorry I said all those things

 **blondespy** : yeah I get it

 **blondespy** : I'm sorry too..for blasting up on you like that

 **HappyTian** : apology accepted ;);)

 **ShyMo** : wow dramatic

 **XiXi** : no dramatic is HeTian begging you

 **XiXi** : he never begs y'know

 **HappyTian** : yeah true

 **HappyTian** : Little Mo is special ~

 **ShyMo** : Fuck Chicken dick!

 **ShyMo** : stop being gross

 **HappyTian** : oh c'mon we're all gay :):):)

 **ShyMo** : fair point

 **HappyTian** : anyway

 **HappyTian** : wanna meet up tmr at 10 at my place?

 **XiXi** : yeah sure

 **ShyMo** : I'll think about it

 **XiXi** : he means yes

 **blondespy** : oh oh

 **blondespy** : for a foursome?

 **ShyMo** : goodbye Jian Yi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?  
> Does Mo know or not?  
> Let me know;);)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :):):)


	11. Chapter 11

_**[Frozen Squad]** _

**blondespy** : guess who took a dicc today

 **ShyMo** : you

 **ShyMo** : we been knew

 **XiXi** : Jian Yi stop omfg 

 **HappyTian** : wait a min

 **HappyTian** : why is XiXi getting embarrassed..

 **HappyTian** : OMFG

 **HappyTian** : Jian Yi did you-

 **blondespy** : I topped XiXi today ;););):)

 **ShyMo** : OMG OMG

 **ShyMo** : WTAF 

 **XiXi** : (ʘ言ʘ╬)

 **HappyTian** : I literally cannot believe this Jian Yi

 **blondespy** : I couldn't either when he asked me to ;)

 **XiXi** : JIAN YI STOP

 **ShyMo** : this is even more shocking

 **ShyMo** : I just assume Jian Yi forced him 

 **HappyTian** : literally same

 **blondespy** : hey what do you guys take me for huh >:(

 **HappyTian** : for one, I thought you were a total bottom so

 **blondespy** : FYI I'm now a switch :):)

 **XiXi** : >///<

 **blondespy** : anyway

 **blondespy** : he's so cute uwu

 **blondespy** : he even whimpers uwu

 **ShyMo** : TMI MAN

 **HappyTian** : can't imagine XiXi whimpering

 **HappyTian** : oh wait I can haha

 **XiXi** : hey don't imagine omfg

 **blondespy** : yeah you can't imagine

 **blondespy** : he's my baby boy ;);)

 **XiXi** : Ahem

 **XiXi** : Jian Yi

 **XiXi** : You know you can't do that bun

 **blondespy** : I can and I will

 **XiXi** : are you trying to anger me rn hm?

 **blondespy** : wha-

 **XiXi** : are you trying to misbehave.. kitten? 

 **ShyMo** : OMFG

 **blondespy** : s-sorry XiXi 

 **XiXi** : :):)

 **HappyTian** : XiXi activated daddy mode

 **ShyMo** : true that lmfao

_**[XiXi changed their name to DaddyXi]** _

**ShyMo** : LMAO

_**[blondespy changed their name to BabyYi]** _

**HappyTian** : lolol

 **HappyTian** : well now that we've established that you two are definitely switches

 **HappyTian** : what about you @ShyMo~

 **ShyMo** : I do not wish to participate in such discussions thank you

 **BabyYi** : he's just shy

 **BabyYi** : but I know that he's a total bottom @HappyTian 

 **HappyTian** : so obvious

 **DaddyXi** : yeah we been knew

 **ShyMo** : omg no I'm not

 **BabyYi** : so you're saying that you can top another man?

 **ShyMo** : y-yeah definitely

 **HappyTian** : try imagining topping Jian Yi

 **ShyMo** : no that's gross

 **BabyYi** : are you afraid baby boy?  ;);)

 **ShyMo** : omfg 

 **ShyMo** : FINE

 **ShyMo** : I'm a bottom

 **HappyTian** : a total** bottom

 **ShyMo** : 乁( •_• )ㄏ

 **BabyYi** : why don't you tell them about how you were searching for a dildo on your phone

 **ShyMo** : OMFG JIAN YI WTAF

 **ShyMo** : he's kidding omg

 **BabyYi** : I'm kidding lol

 

_**[BabyYi , HappyTian chat]** _

**BabyYi** : I wasn't kidding hahaha

 **HappyTian** : WHAT??!

 **HappyTian** : he actually looked up dildos???

 **HappyTian** : OMFG.

 **HappyTian** : OMFG I CANT BELIEVE THIS

 **BabyYi** : lmao 

 **BabyYi** : he just wanted to know what a dick looks like

 **HappyTian** : um he has one???

 **BabyYi** : I know but apparently it's not big enough??

 **HappyTian** : omfg i can't

 **BabyYi** : he wanted to see how big one could get so :):):)

 **HappyTian** : he's so innocent lmfao

 **HappyTian** : so cute omg

 **HappyTian** : I thought he wanted to use it on himself

 **BabyYi** : nah

 **HappyTian** : omfg cute

 **HappyTian** : but that would've been hot

 **HappyTian** : so hot

 **HappyTian** : fuck

 **BabyYi** : boner?

 **HappyTian** : yup

 

_**[BabyYi changed group name to Mo's Dildo]** _

**ShyMo** : JianYi omfg 

 **BabyYi** : I would like to tell you all that @HappyTian is hard

 **ShyMo** : what?

 **BabyYi** : I mean aroused carrot :)

 **ShyMo** : jfc I know

 **ShyMo** : and @HappyTian wtaf? Why?

 **BabyYi** : he pictured you pleasuring yourself using that dildo :):)

 **ShyMo** : OMFG WTAF 

 **HappyTian** : FUCK NO

 **HappyTian** : I AM NOT HARD OMG

 **BabyYi** : so he isn't sexy enough to arouse you?

 **HappyTian** : Jesus fuck no

 **BabyYi** : so he is sexy? ;):)

 **ShyMo** : HeTian wtf

 **HappyTian** : Jian Yi omfg

 **HappyTian** : @ShyMo none of what he said is true

 **HappyTian** : He was kidding

 **BabyYi** : yeah I was lol 

 **ShyMo** : oh okay

 

_**[BabyYi , DaddyXi chat]** _

**BabyYi** : I wasn't kidding

 **DaddyXi** : figured 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :):)  
> The poll said that they want Zhang Wei to be a good guy. Hmm. It's a challenge for me to write a scenario where Mo will choose HeTian over another guy who sincerely likes him. It's too hard :(:(  
> But I shall try.   
> There's a long way to go anyway


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo is just confused and HeTian is hurt

_**[Mo's Dildo]** _

**ShyMo**  : guys

**ShyMo**  : what looks better on me

**ShyMo**  : black jeans,white tee and a blue denim jacket

**ShyMo**  : or

**ShyMo**  : Black shirt, orange jacket and jeans

**DaddyXi**  : The first one

**BabyYi**  : second :)

**ShyMo**  : -_-_-

**ShyMo**  : @HappyTian  you're the tiebreaker

**HappyTian**  : anything looks good on Little Mo~

**ShyMo**  : hey c'mon man 

**ShyMo**  : just answer

**HappyTian**  : I did

**HappyTian**  : either will suit you

**HappyTian**  : cuz you're very handsome

**ShyMo**  : o-oh

**ShyMo**  : thanks I guess haha

**HappyTian**  : cute :)

**ShyMo**  : s-stop 

**ShyMo**  : you're not so bad yourself y'know

**HappyTian**  : hmm

**HappyTian**  : really?

**ShyMo**  : y-yeah

**ShyMo**  : I mean...girls AND guys are always swarming around you

**ShyMo**  : and you have a nice body too 

**HappyTian**  : I do?

**HappyTian**  : I never really noticed

**ShyMo**  : STFU

**ShyMo**  : how many times have you already removed your shirt "by mistake" ??

**ShyMo**  : like 6?

**HappyTian**  : oh so you counted ?

**HappyTian**  : I'm glad 

**ShyMo**  : omfg I didn't

**ShyMo**  : it was just a lucky guess

**HappyTian**  : but you did

**ShyMo**  : did not

**HappyTian**  : did

**ShyMo**  : did not

**HappyTian**  : did not

**ShyMo**  : DID

**ShyMo**  : wait

**ShyMo**  : DICK TIAN YOU BASTARD

**HappyTian**  : you're so cute when you're angry~

**ShyMo**  : shut up dick Tian

**HappyTian**  : adorable

**ShyMo**  : stop he Tian JFC

**HappyTian**  : how can I ?

**HappyTian**  : it's the truth ;)

**DaddyXi**  : okay we know you two have it bad for each other

**DaddyXi**  : but PDA isn't widely appreciated

**BabyYi**  : agreed

**ShyMo**  : wha-

**ShyMo**  : we don't have it for each other?

**HappyTian**  : yeah we don't

**HappyTian**  : don't assume things man

**BabyYi**  : then stop making out and tell us which outfit you're gonna wear

**ShyMo**  : WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT

**HappyTian**  : WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT

**BabyYi**  : making out or flirting

**BabyYi**  : it's the same thing

**ShyMo**  : no it's not!!??

**BabyYi**  : whatever

**BabyYi**  : why are you choosing outfits anyway

**ShyMo**  : I may have plans this weekend

**ShyMo**  : :)

**BabyYi**  : ooooooh

**BabyYi**  : someone finally asked you out

**HappyTian**  : oh..

**DaddyXi**  : wow Mo is finally an adult

**BabyYi**  : he became an adult when he googled dildos and kitten ears lmao

**ShyMo**  : hey stop it

**ShyMo**  : and no

**ShyMo**  : it's just two guys hanging out together 

**BabyYi**  : and getting hot and messy later in the night??

**ShyMo**  : OMFG NO

**ShyMo**  : we just want to get to know each other

**DaddyXi**  : it's been two months already?

**ShyMo**  : I'm sorry but like you...I don't have any childhood friends to fuck

**BabyYi**  : GASP

**DaddyXi**  : shady

**ShyMo**  : anyway

**ShyMo**  : it's just a movie 

**BabyYi**  : sure sure

**BabyYi**  : which theatre??

**ShyMo**  : it's the one opposite the pet store

**BabyYi**  : o-oh

**DaddyXi**  : OH

**ShyMo**  : what? What is it?

**BabyYi**  : wait 

**BabyYi**  : are you gonna go visit the park?

**ShyMo**  : yeah...

**DaddyXi**  : oooohhh

**ShyMo**  : OMFG WHAT IS IT

**BabyYi**  : nm

**BabyYi**  : just that he is probably gonna ask you out that day ;);)

**ShyMo**  : what?? NO WAY

**DaddyXi**  : he's gonna do it

**DaddyXi**  : that theatre is famous for it's "couple seats"   


**BabyYi**  : and the staff gives free snacks to couples on those seats

**DaddyXi**  : and the park is also very famous for several of it's lover's points 

**ShyMo**  : what

**ShyMo**  : WHAT??!

**ShyMo**  : OMFG 

**BabyYi**  : lmfao 

**ShyMo**  : it's definitely not that and

**ShyMo**  : @HappyTian please choose an outfit

**ShyMo**  : you're the tiebreaker 

**ShyMo**  : hey don't try to ignore me.

**ShyMo**  : I know you're reading the messages

**HappyTian**  : ....

**HappyTian**  : I'm kinda busy now so

**ShyMo**  : so suddenly??

**HappyTian**  : yeah so..bye

**HappyTian**  : and...orange suits you..

**ShyMo**  : oh.

**ShyMo**  : orange one it is thanks Dick Tian

 

_**[HappyTian , BabyYi chat]** _

 

**BabyYi**  : hey you alright?

**HappyTian**  : sure

**BabyYi**  : I'm sorry 

**BabyYi**  : that I encourage him

**BabyYi**  : but we both agreed that this is what is best for him

**HappyTian**  : yeah totally  


**BabyYi**  : He Tian..

**HappyTian**  : no i get it 

**BabyYi**  : do you?

**HappyTian**  : yeah crystal clear 

**HappyTian**  : now if you'll excuse me...I have some business to attend to

**BabyYi**  : hey don't start drinking again  


**BabyYi**  : He Tian?

**BabyYi**  : hello???

 

_**[HappyTian , YuYu chat]** _

 

**HappyTian**  : Hey YuYan

**YuYu**  : whoa whoa whoa

**YuYu**  : how long has it been He Tian

**HappyTian**  : idk

**YuYu**  : really long

**YuYu**  : anyway what's up

**HappyTian**  : wanna come over?

**YuYu**  : what? 

**HappyTian**  : yeah

**HappyTian**  : wanna fuck?

**YuYu**  : s-so suddenly?

**HappyTian**  : we used to do it all the time 

**HappyTian**  : this won't be any different

**YuYu**  : wait

**HappyTian**  : will you or will you not?

**HappyTian**  : I can find someone else

**YuYu**  : no wait

**YuYu**  : I'll do it

**YuYu**  : I too just broke up with my bf anyway so

**HappyTian**  : okay

**HappyTian**  : you know where I live

**YuYu**  : omw

.

.

.

.

.

_**[ShyMo , DaddyXi chat]** _

 

**DaddyXi**  : hey

**ShyMo**  : sup  


**DaddyXi**  : nm

**DaddyXi**  : I just wanted to ask you smth

**ShyMo**  : which is?

**DaddyXi**  : are you going to say yes to Zhang Wei?

**ShyMo**  : we've talked about this 

**DaddyXi**  : do you like him?

**ShyMo**  : yeah sure

**DaddyXi**  : what do you like about him

**ShyMo**  : um...

**ShyMo**  : he's funny, charming, sweet 

**DaddyXi**  : uh-huh

**ShyMo**  : apart from that he's tall, ripped , handsome, smart

**DaddyXi**  : okay

**DaddyXi**  : don't you think he resembles someone closely

**DaddyXi**  : like his tall physique, broad shoulders, his grey eyes ?

**ShyMo**  : what

**DaddyXi**  : *cough* He Tian *cough*

**ShyMo**  : well if you put it like that...yeah

**ShyMo**  : oh yeah

**ShyMo**  : he does look a lot like He Tian

**ShyMo**  : one can easily confused between the two damn

**ShyMo**  : but what's your point?

**DaddyXi**  : my point is that...

**DaddyXi**  : don't you like He Tian?

**ShyMo**  : JFC 

**ShyMo**  : no I do not like him man

**DaddyXi**  : then why do you like someone who is exactly like him????

**ShyMo**  : I DONT LIKE ZHANG WEI JFC

**DaddyXi**  : THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM?

**ShyMo**  : cuz it's rude to decline

**ShyMo**  : and I don't hate him

**ShyMo**  : I also hope to develop feelings for him soon okay?

**ShyMo**  : he's a nice guy and makes me happy

**DaddyXi**  : yeah but so does He Tian?

**DaddyXi**  : and you've known him since forever ??

**ShyMo**  : oh come on

**ShyMo**  : I do not like him man

**ShyMo**  : and I never will

**DaddyXi**  : JFC you're so dense

**DaddyXi**  : can't you see you're already head over heels for him???

**ShyMo**  : am not??!!

**DaddyXi**  : okay whatever Mr-i-blush-around-Dick-Tian-a-lot

**ShyMo**  : OMG STFU man.

**DaddyXi**  : won't until you tell me your plans with Zhang Wei.

**DaddyXi**  : do you want a relationship???

**ShyMo**  : in the future yes

**DaddyXi**  : omfg stop talking about the future

**DaddyXi**  : what about now??

**DaddyXi**  : what is Zhang Wei to you??

**ShyMo**  : he's a a potential love interest

**DaddyXi**  : OMFG TALK PRESENT BITCH

**ShyMo**  : OKAY FINE I DO NOT 'LIKE' HIM RN OKAY?

**ShyMo**  : I just can't get myself to okay??

**ShyMo**  : and idk why

**ShyMo**  : Its frustrating

**DaddyXi**  : maybe ik why

**ShyMo**  : why

**DaddyXi**  : cuz you like He Tian 

**ShyMo**  : OH COME ON MAN

**DaddyXi**  : I mean isn't that why you're drawn to Zhang Wei but don't have romantic feelings for him??

**DaddyXi**  : you're trying to cope 

**DaddyXi**  : you just can't accept the fact that you like He Tian

**ShyMo**  : you know what

**ShyMo**  : you've lost it

**ShyMo**  : I have to go meet that Chicken Dick now anyway so...

**ShyMo**  : mom wants me to deliver beefstew to his place

**DaddyXi**  : see?? Feelings?m

**ShyMo**  : jfc no

**ShyMo**  : also what work did he have that he left so suddenly an hour ago??

**ShyMo**  : is he busy??

**DaddyXi**  : idk 

**DaddyXi**  : why do you care

**DaddyXi**  : you don't like him,right??

**ShyMo**  : CUZ I HAVE TO GO TO HIS HOUSE???

**DaddyXi**  : denial is the key

**ShyMo**  : bye XiXi 

 

**_[ShyMo , HappyTian chat]_ **

 

**ShyMo**  : hey chicken dick

**ShyMo**  : I'm coming over in a while

**ShyMo**  : to deliver the stew

**ShyMo**  : ??

**ShyMo**  : hello?

**ShyMo**  : I'll just use the key you gave me then and leave the stew on your kitchen table   


**ShyMo**  : in case you're out I mean

**ShyMo**  : see you there

**ShyMo**  : or not

**ShyMo**  : idk bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what???  
> kudos and comments are appreciated:)


	13. Chapter 13

 

He was here.

 

Mo was here. 

In front of He Tian's door.

He wondered if it was okay for him to go in just like that and deliver his mom's stew. 

But that was a lie.

The beef stew was his.

His mom didn't like beef stew so she never made it. Even if she did make it, He Tian wouldn't like it. 

And Mo couldn't simply admit that he had been willingly bringing the stew all these years. At first he forced him but over time Mo got used to it. It felt weird  _not_  making him the beef stew every other day. It had become a part of his daily routine. 

But if he were to admit that he had been doing this willingly and not due to his mom's coercion...He Tian would just tease him. And he definitely didn't like getting teased by He Tian. 

He'd get all flirty and cocky and Mo absolutely hated it because he knew that that isn't the real He Tian. 

The real He Tian is strong...yet weak. He seemed to be afraid of being left alone. He was afraid of the emptiness in his house. And Mo understood that. 

After his Dad was sent to prison, Mo remembers his mom working day and night to support them. He was all alone.But he got used to it because he knew that he couldn't put anymore burden on her. And he knew she loved him. He couldn't complain.

Which is why, over time, he began becoming more understanding of He Tian's actions. He began to understand why He Tian always found a reason to keep him close and around. And maybe that was why he thought that He Tian was weary of Mo's relationship with Zhang Wei. Maybe he was worried he would be left alone. 

But that look..

On his face...

That day...

He'd never seen that before. 

He looked desperate. He looked frantic. He looked..defeated. 

Mo couldn't understand that expression. And right now,he just didn't want to. Ever since he had those wet dreams about HeTian, he couldn't look at him the same way. But he knew that he had to put an end to those dreams cuz day by day, they just kept getting worse.

Sometimes they were extremely graphic, raw and wild. Other times they were just endless cuddling and kissing.

But HeTian was his friend...not fap material. He doesn't want things to be weird between them. And he knew that he was just horny and that he had  no 'real' feelings for HeTian. He just had to get it out of his system. And that was kinda the reason he wanted to try things out with Zhang Wei. It's not that he was using Zhang Wei to 'get over' HeTian or anything. He wanted to explore his sexuality and live the life of a normal teenager. You know, the usual dating and drama.

He wanted to make things with Zhang Wei work. He was a good guy. He treated him with care and affection and Mo knew it was sincere. But for some reason, he had failed to develop any such feelings towards him. He  _wanted_ to but couldn't. 

He couldn't get himself to like such a great guy. 

And it was so so frustrating. 

What else did he want? He was getting the love, the attention, the care but....he didn't know why he didn't want it.

It's not that he didn't want it altogether...but that it just didn't feel right. 

And it's not like he didn't have any affection to begin with. His friends... especially HeTian treated him gently. They are his first 'true' friends and he absolutely adored then. HeTian often went over the top. Initially he was forceful, abusive and frightening. Mo was afraid of him.

But now..things were different. His touches were careful and subtle. He maintained his distance. His eyes so much more gentle and calming. His very presence gave Mo strength. And, though he won't admit it, Mo did feel a little worried when Zhang Wei asked him about what HeTian was to him. Because honestly, he didn't know either. Were they friends? Schoolmates? What??

Do friends flirt? Do they touch each other so much? Do they have wet dreams about each other? Do they get extremely possessive of each other? Do they get jealous?? 

Maybe they do or maybe they don't. Mo doesn't know. And honestly was too occupied to care. 

Because as of now, he was waiting in front of his door. HeTian's door. 

And after knocking(his doorbell never works) a few times _and_ sending HeTian a few texts that he was in front of his house...he summoned up the courage and unlocked the door. 

He stepped in and immediately knew something was...off. He knew HeTian was home cuz he saw his shoes in the shoe rack. And his bag was just casually laying there on the ground. Why wasn't he replying to his messages then? Was he asleep? Is he working on his assignment? For some reason, those reasons didn't seem plausible. 

The air around him felt different.

The apartment was unusually dark and dim. It reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Was something wrong? 

His gut told him to turn around and leave. That he probably shouldn't disturb the HeTian who resided somewhere within the apartment. But he couldn't resist. He needed to know he was okay. That he was atleast here? That he hadn't left again like that day. He needed to confirm. 

And so he walked towards the bedroom because that's where the boy usually is. And as he advanced towards it...the sound of breathless pants and moans became clearer. Mo gulped. All sorts of scenarios started popping up in his brain. His fingers were going numb and his heart was racing. 

The moans grew louder and louder as Mo approached the bedroom. His shaky hand opened the door, slowly. He was hit with a wave of hot and humid air. The sound of bodies slapping against one another. HeTian's raspy grunts and that girls...lewd moans. 

He could see HeTian thrusting into her supple body as she clung to him, digging her nails into his back. Calling HeTian's name out.

Mo was beyond shocked. He was petrified. He just stood there, catatonic, suddenly dehydrated and dizzy. He couldn't even hold onto the packet he held in his hand. And as it slipped  and hit the ground with a loud thud....the two sweaty figures which were previously entangled...now pulled apart,facing Mo.

The girl screamed as she covered herself and HeTian...he just stood there for a second.. obviously shocked. And suddenly, pushed the girl away from him. 

Mo knew this was his fault. For barging in on them like this. He knew it was something like this but he went ahead anyway. It was all his fault. And he _was_ feeling guilty....but...why was he feeling...sad? Why was he feeling angry? 

But what he did know was...that he had to get out of here.

"Ah um..I-Im so so sorry. I ugh I'll leave now. I'm sorry"

And with that, he ran out. 

* * *

 

HeTian had already downed 2 bottles. His ashtray was full of cigarette butts and his apartment reeked of the tobacco.

 

Mo was about to go on a date with Zhang Wei. And Zhang Wei who clearly likes Mo, sincerely, is most likely going to ask him out. And Mo who's happy with him is obviously going to say yes. 

 

At this point, HeTian couldn't find a single ray of hope. And it's not like he can stop Mo. He's his friend and deserves to be happy. Happier than anyone else... especially after going through a series of traumatic events. 

 

And Zhang Wei would definitely keep him happy. Why  _wouldn't_ Mo choose him? He's smart, decent, handsome, come from a normal 'non-mafia' family. He has everything, including Mo's adoration. 

 

And no wonder HeTian felt helpless and small. It's not like Mo ever gave him any signs that he might like him. He was always clear about how he felt about HeTian. It has always been 

 

'I hate you, Dick Tian!' 

 

'You disgust me so much'

 

'Dont bother me again'

 

And even though recently he's gotten a bit softer towards him....there still was no hope.

Yeah they'd "flirted" a few times but....that was different. 

 

And this was all too frustrating for HeTian. Now he had actually reached a dead end. And he was getting too pent up. Instead of smoking and drinking to death...he could just fuck someone. Maybe that will make him feel better. 

 

And no wonder he contacted YuYan. She was his..ex-fuckbuddy. She was small and petite. Kinda feisty. She had short hair but luscious red locks. Her eyes were sharp. And most importantly, she looked like a female version of his Little Mo.

 

And HeTian was so desperate that the moment she arrived, he pulled her into a rough kiss and ripped her clothes off. They got hot and messy in the kitchen and the bedroom. Her breasts were soft and her nipples baby pink. Her thighs were smooth and silky. He roamed his tongue all across her supple body. Everything about her was perfect but....she wasn't Mo. And HeTian didn't want it. He didn't want to have sex with her. He didnt want to kiss her or cuddle with her. But he just had to. He needed to. His mind had rewired itself into believing that all of this was alright. That she is as close as he can get to holding Little Mo in his arms. 

 

He thrusted into her. His head spinning and his stomach turning. He hated this. He absolutely fucking hated this. But he couldn't stop this. 

 

She seemed like the only way he could move on. 

He didn't care about her moaning his name. He didn't care about the scratches on his back. He didn't care about the world. He could only wonder about his Little Mo.

 

Fuck! He liked him too damn much. 

 

Too. Damn. Much!

 

Her face had gone blurry and it was probably the alcohol that tricked his brain into thinking he was with Mo and not YuYan. 

 

And it hurt him so bad that he couldn't be with Mo. 

 

He was so lost in his thought and so engrossed in fucking YuYan...that he didn't even notice the other redhead standing by the door, just staring at them. 

 

But when he did....HeTian was shocked. 

He could see that Mo was too. 

 

"Ah um..I-Im so so sorry. I ugh I'll leave now. I'm sorry"

 

And Mo ran out.

 

HeTian gasped. He had to stop him. 

 

He wore his pants as he chased after him.

 

"MO WAIT!" He called as Mo exited the apartment. 

 

HeTian ran after him and finally caught him before he could get onto the elevator. He gripped his hand tightly.

 

"Mo..." He panted

 

"Shit. Let me go you idiot" Mo said. He didn't turn around to meet HeTian's eyes. 

 

"Why are you here..." He asked as he loosened his grip on his wrist. 

 

Mo pulled his hand out.

 

"Just delivering the stew. Like always" He said and finally turned to face him.

 

"A-And I'm sorry I barged in on you guys....fucking" He averted his gaze.

 

"Ah no I-" HeTian began but Mo cut him. 

 

"No I'm sorry. You should get back to her. I have to go out now anyway" He said 

 

"Out? S-She was just leaving. W-We can hang out i-if you want" HeTian stammered .

 

"No I already had some plans...with Zhang Wei" Mo lied. And almost instantly, HeTian stepped back a little. 

 

"Oh...I see. H-Have fun then?" HeTian chuckled nervously and lowered his gaze. He was staring at his feet.

 

"Yeah..Bye...and again...I'm sorry. I-I won't bother you again." Mo said as the elevator doors opened. He stepped in. 

 

"S-See you then" HeTian spoke as the elevator doors closed in front of him, separating him from the obviously shook GuanShan.

 

His heart was racing. His head was dizzy. He wanted to cry. He wanted to vomit. 

 

He went in and asked YuYan to leave.

 

He couldn't be with her anymore.

 

Not after Redhead witnessed their 'interaction'

 

It wasn't wrong, but it  _did_ feel so.

 

He felt like Shit.

 

What was Mo going to think??

 

Would he even care?

 

He probably doesn't. 

 

And that hurts him even more.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_**[ShyMo , DaddyXi chat]** _

 

**ShyMo :** XiXi

 

**ShyMo** : Help

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all over the place and I'm sorry about that.  
> Next chapter will be better i promise :):):)  
> What do you think will happen?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> Here with bad news?  
> I haven't been able to update cuz first I was vacationing and now I'm really really really sick and University has started so I have to catch up with things there too. A new chapter is in the works and almost done but it'll take some more time.   
> Forgive me and please wait for me 🤧🤧

  



	15. Chapter 15

_**[ShyMo , DaddyXi chat]** _

**ShyMo**  : XiXi

**ShyMo**  : Help

**DaddyXi**  : Mo?

**DaddyXi**  : what's wrong

**ShyMo**  : oh no nothing is wrong 

**ShyMo**  : actually nothing  _should_ be wrong 

**ShyMo**  : but somehow it is

**DaddyXi**  : what are you even saying 

**ShyMo**  : I walked in on HeTian fucking some girl

**DaddyXi**  : what

**DaddyXi**  : WHAT??

**ShyMo**  : Mhm

**ShyMo**  : and rn I'm panicking??

**ShyMo**  : and I have no clue why

**ShyMo**  : I just bolted from there

**ShyMo**  : I just wanted to puke 

**DaddyXi**  : I still can't believe HeTian did that

**DaddyXi**  : damn he must be really heart broken

**ShyMo**  : he what?

**DaddyXi**  : ah

**DaddyXi**  : um the guy he likes? He's apparently gonna move to another city??

**ShyMo**  : so??

**DaddyXi**  : so having sex is just a way for him to cope??

**ShyMo**  : hm

**ShyMo**  : I see

**ShyMo**  : the dude fucked him up real bad huh

**DaddyXi**  : yup (• ▽ •;)

**ShyMo**  : he must be pretty crazy about that guy then

**DaddyXi**  : yup(• ▽ •;)

**ShyMo**  : mhm

**ShyMo**  : okay then

**ShyMo**  : see ya later

**DaddyXi**  : WAIT MO

**ShyMo**  : ?

**DaddyXi**  : are you okay?

**DaddyXi**  : you seem pretty shaken up about all of this

**ShyMo**  : nope 

**DaddyXi**  : hey

**DaddyXi**  : you can tell me?

**ShyMo**  : there's nothing to tell

**ShyMo**  : I just saw

**ShyMo**  : a friend of mine fucking a girl senseless 

**ShyMo**  : ofc I'm shaken up

**DaddyXi**  : is this really about just that?

**ShyMo**  : what else could it be???

**DaddyXi**  : idk??

**DaddyXi**  : maybe about you and your suppressed feelings for HeTian??

**ShyMo:**  I don't have feelings for him JFC XiXi

**DaddyXi**  : then how come you wanna date someone who looks exactly like HeTian?

**DaddyXi**  : how come you're _so_  shaken up about him fucking some girl??

**DaddyXi**  : it's his life and he can do anything with it??

**ShyMo**  : JFC STFU

**ShyMo**  : IDK OK??

**ShyMo**  : JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE

**DaddyXi**  : hey you can't run from your problems like this

**DaddyXi**  : Mo??

**DaddyXi**  : Mo GuanShan??

**DaddyXi**  : ah fuck

* * *

 

Mo had put his phone on silent.

He was feeling terribly conflicted.

His mind and his feelings were a huge mess. 

Why was the image of HeTian and that girl bothering him so much?

Why was the fact that HeTian is currently head over heels for some guy bothering him even more??

Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

This was an absolute and total mess 

Why did he even enter the room when he knew he would witness something like that??

And why did he lie??

Now he  _has_  to go somewhere to spend the evening. 

And it has to be somewhere no one can find him. 

So a bar in a dark alley way seemed like a good option to him at first. But once he started downing the alcohol, he knew he was in trouble. 

* * *

_**[Mo's Dildo]** _

**ShyMo**  : hAi peeps

**ShyMo**  : issame

**ShyMo**  : MO!!???!#@#

**BabyYi**  : Mo wtf

**ShyMo**  : wanna hear a knock knock joke?

**BabyYi**  : what

**ShyMo**  : knock knock

**BabyYi**  : who's there 

**ShyMo**  : a cow goes

**BabyYi**  : a cow goes who

**ShyMo**  : a cow goes mOOOOOO

**ShyMo**  : ahahaha haha

**ShyMo**  : I'm so dunny.

**BabyYi**  : funny*.

**ShyMo**  : qhatvr show ofg.

**DaddyXi**  : MO OMFG ARE YOU DRUNK

**ShyMo**  : shurt yp

**ShyMo**  : youre drunk

**ShyMo**  : youre whol fam is drunk

**HeTian**  : is Mo drunk?

**ShyMo**  : JFC NO SHIT DIPSHITS

**ShyMo**  : yall r so dumb it's pathwtiv

**HeTian**  : I thought you were out with Zhang Wei?

**HeTian**  : was he the one who got you drunk??

**ShyMo**  : WHAAAAAAAA

**ShyMo**  : noooooo

**ShyMo**  : he's so sweet he wouldnr di thst

**ShyMo**  : but ppl like yoy HeTuan

**ShyMo**  : can easily gwt me drunk

**HeTian**  : do you really think that lowly of me??

**ShyMo**  : Ahahahah idk?

**ShyMo**  : do you?

**HeTian**  : okay where are you

  
**HeTian**  : I'm coming to pick you up

  
**ShyMo**  : you'll never find me ahahaha

_**[ShyMo has left the chat]** _

**HeTian**  : he's such a pain

**HeTian**  : I'm gonna track his phone 

**BabyYi**  : but you're drunk too

**DaddyXi**  : why is everybody getting drunk

**BabyYi**  : for obvious reasons

**DaddyXi**  : ah I see

**DaddyXi**  : and he's gone 

**BabyYi**  : shouldn't we do something too??

**BabyYi**  : ooh let's follow HeTian 

**DaddyXi**  : absolutely

* * *

 

It was easy finding Mo Guan Shan

Things like tracing someone's phone was nothing for people like his brother.

But once he reached the location, he couldn't believe that Mo actually came to such a shady place voluntarily. 

It was a dark alley somewhere in which located was the cozy midnight bar. 

He opened the door and almost immediately spotted the redhead. His head on the table, a couple of bottles around him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. 

HeTian sighed with relief. Thank God nothing bad had happened to him.

He walked to him and gently shook him. 

"Little Mo get up" He spoke softly and Mo opened his eyes. 

 He squinted his eyes, as if to see who it was waking him up. 

 

"It's me-"  HeTian almost said but Mo cut him off.

 

"Me who? Are you Zhang Wei or DickTian?" Mo giggled 

 

"What?" HeTian was growing impatient now.

 

"I mean...XiXi was right...you both really do look very alike" Mo snickered and stood up. 

 

"So which one of them are you??" He leaned closer to HeTian.

 

"Doesn't matter. I'm here to take you home" HeTian said as he took a step back from him. 

 

"Hheheh okay okay" Mo out his hands forth, asking him to support him walk. 

 

HeTian put Mo's arm around his neck and helped him walk out. 

 

Mo could barely walk. He could barely keep himself up. And he was giggling and smiling.

 

This was a whole new Mo. And though HeTian did like Mo and his slender fingers roaming all over his body, it was hard to handle him.

 

"You have such a nice body." Mo breathed as he ran his finger down HeTian's side. 

 

HeTian flinched as shivers ran down his spine.

 

"Okay you're too drunk" HeTian stopped and peeled Mo off his body. He stood him up by the wall. 

 

Mo laughed as HeTian looked around. They were still in a dark alley but the bustling from the main Street could be heard. 

 

"Would you care to explain why you're so pathetically drunk??" HeTian questioned him as he tried to keep a straight face. But he burst out laughing anyway.

 

"Why are you laughing? Does it look like I'm joking??" HeTian asked as Mo shook his head, still smiling.

 

"And why are you here anyway? Did Zhang Wei bring you here? Is he the one who got you drunk?" HeTian asked 

 

"Aren't you Zhang Wei?" Mo questioned and HeTian sighed. 

 

"Oh wait you're HeTian? Idk ahahaha I still can't make out the difference" He laughed hysterically as HeTian rubbed his head 

 

"Yeah go ahead. Laugh all you want" He turned away from him as Mo tried to control his laughter. 

 

"But it's so funny--gyaah!" He almost slipped but HeTian caught him. He held him up against the wall. 

 

"Jeez. Be careful" HeTian said as he patted the dust off Mo's clothes. Mo silently stared at him, observing him.

 

"There you go" HeTian said as he adjusted his jacket and finally looked up at the boy in front of him. 

It was now that he realised the minimal distance between them. But he didn't move. 

 

He didn't move because Mo GuanShan was looking at him, right into his eyes. There was a slight frown in his brows. It was as if he was trying to figure out who he was facing. 

 

But HeTian. He was totally enticed by his gaze. He couldn't not look at him. And it was getting harder and harder to control his  _urges._

 

He leaned in a little. Testing waters. 

 

Mo didn't seem to budge. Rather, he seemed to lean closer too. HeTian's head was a mess. He was drunk too. He couldn't help but give in to his body. 

 

Mo was eliciting a sweet scent. He was looking at him so  _so_ softly. 

 

HeTian raised his hand and gently cupped his cheek. Mo leaned into his touch and HeTian gasped. He closed the distance between them slowly. Their noses touched. 

 

HeTian closed his eyes. 

 

He could feel Mo's breath on his lips, making them tingle. 

 

Slowly and hesitantly, he placed his lips on Mo's. 

 

And within a second, they parted. 

 

HeTian opened his eyes and looked at Mo. 

 

"I-I-Im sorry" HeTian almost pulled back. 

 

Mo stopped him. And kissed his lips. 

 

HeTian's eyes widened as Mo pulled back. 

 

And in a gentle and soothing voice he finally broke the silence. 

 

"Kiss me... _HeTian"_

 

And he snapped. 

 

He wrapped his arms around Mo's waist,  pulled him close and crashed his lips against the others. 

 

Mo wrapped his arms around HeTian's shoulders, kissing him back passionately. 

 

"Mhm~" He moaned when HeTian licked his lower lip, asking permission. 

 

And by opening his mouth, he gave it. HeTian's tongue entered the gap between his lips, tasting every nook and corner of his mouth. Mo tasted so fucking delicious. 

 

Mo's hands slid into HeTian's hair, massaging his scalp. 

 

 Their tongues intertwined, dancing with each other. HeTian swallowed all of Mo's moans and all the small little sounds that he was making. 

 

They continued kissing each other, bodies inseparable as they desperately clung to each other.

Their hips rubbed against each other as Mo leaned back onto the wall. 

 

HeTian rubbed his earlobes between his fingers, eliciting fresh moans from Mo. He knew he was sensitive there.  

 

"Mhm HeTian...hah" Mo spoke in-between the kisses. It riled HeTian up even more, to hear his name.  _His_ name.  

 

The air around them was hot. Their bodies too were heating up. 

 

HeTian bit Mo's lower lip and pulled back, panting for air to breathe. 

 

"Fuck, GuanShan" HeTian panted and placed his forehead on Mo's shoulder. 

 

Mo hummed in reply as he held onto HeTian for support. His legs had given out. 

 

"Shit. I-" HeTian looked up to face Mo but he was already swaying. His eyes were shut and he fell onto HeTian. 

 

HeTian sighed and scratched his head. 

 

He has to take him home now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :):):)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm back!!   
> I was so busy with University uhh :/:/  
> But now I'm here!!  
> Sorry for such a long break :(  
> I'll try and update more frequently now :):)  
> Sorry for the short chapter but I hope it keeps you satisfied till the next chapter??  
> It's already in the works so look forward to it :):)

* * *

_**[BabyYi, HeTian chat]** _

**BabyYi** : Soooo.....

**HeTian** : ?

**BabyYi** : are we gonna talk about last night or....

**HeTian** : idk what youre talking about 

**BabyYi** : STFU

**BabyYi** : you know exactly what I'm talking about 

**HeTian** : nope. 

**BabyYi** : I saw you and Mo kiss

**HeTian** : mhm never happened 

**HeTian** : never will, unfortunately

**BabyYi** : mhm but it did??

**BabyYi** : and it looked like he was pretty into it too~

**HeTian** : IKR?? HE WAS, WASNT HE??

**BabyYi** : HA! 

**BabyYi** : see! It did happen 

**HeTian** : okay whatever 

**HeTian** : but you gotta admit

**HeTian** : he did reciprocate it

**BabyYi** : yeah definitely

**BabyYi** : you two got pretty touchy eh?

**HeTian** : Yeah!!

**BabyYi** : Nice

**BabyYi** : so are you two dating now??

**HeTian** : .....

**BabyYi** : what

**BabyYi** : you're not?????

**HeTian** : well....no

**BabyYi** : BUT YOU TWO KISSED???!!!

**HeTian** : so? 

**BabyYi** : .....yeah I get your point

**BabyYi** : BUT IF YOURE NOT DATING WHY DID YOU GUYS KISS?? 

**HeTian** : ....well I was kinda drunk and Mo was...also drunk...

**BabyYi** : He was drunk??? 

**BabyYi** : HeTian don't tell me you fucking got him drunk??!!!

**HeTian** : JFC NO!!

**BabyYi** : then???

**HeTian** : well I asked the owner of the bar 

**HeTian** : turns out he knows Mo??

**HeTian** : and Mo was hanging around the alley so he invited him in and he drank some wine by mistake....

**BabyYi** : how does one drink alcohol by mistake???!!

**HeTian** : Well gee Jian Yi, Idk

**HeTian** : But Xixi once told me that you did the same and began grinding on him???

**BabyYi** : and that grinding is what resulted in us being a happy couple today

**BabyYi** : but valid point, continue 

**HeTian** : yeah ....he drank it thinking it was grape juice

**HeTian** : and then he messaged us on the group and I had my brother track his phone..

**HeTian** : I found him and wanted to take him back home. He didn't even know who I was?? 

**HeTian** : he was looking at me with the softest expression I've ever seen on his face and I just snapped??

**HeTian** : i just pecked his lips a little and I quickly pulled back . It didn't feel right and he hadn't given me his consent. And I thought that maybe he allowed it thinking I was ZhangWei??? Cuz he didn't know if I was ZhangWei or HeTian??

**HeTian** : but then he said 'Kiss me HeTian'

**HeTian** : he called me HeTian! He must've thought it was me right??? And I just lost it and we ....you know the rest ..

**BabyYi** : yeah ik the rest...

**BabyYi** : and DAMNN!! 

**BabyYi** : He said your name??? 

**HeTian** : YEAH! that must mean something right?? 

**BabyYi** : Maybe?? Idk

**BabyYi** : I can't ever predict Mo so...

**BabyYi** : but good for you man!

**HeTian** : yeah I guess....

**HeTian** : he hasn't replied to my messages

**BabyYi** : maybe he's still sleeping??

**BabyYi** : oh shit wait does his mom know??

**HeTian** : she wasn't home last night and won't be till tonight I guess

**HeTian** : she has a longer shift today so..

**BabyYi** : ah okay...

**BabyYi** : I'll go check up on him just in case...and maybe help him overcome his hangover 

**HeTian** : yeah that would be great...

**HeTian** : btw how did you know where I was ??

**BabyYi** : I tracked your Snapchat -_-_-

**HeTian** : ah...smart

**HeTian** : also, what's weird was that he told me he had plans with ZhangWei but he ended up in a bar?? 

**BabyYi** : mhm idk. We'll have to ask him,huh

**HeTian** : yeah I guess....

**BabyYi** : dw

**BabyYi** : I'll tell him to message you...

**BabyYi** : also

**BabyYi** : Xixi told me that Mo walked in on you and some other girl.... fucking???

**HeTian** : Fuck Mo told Xixi that??? 

**BabyYi** : Yup. 

**HeTian** : shit.

**BabyYi** : yeah...so....I can't believe you were having sex

**HeTian** : me neither. After he left I told her to go home. I couldn't do it anymore

**BabyYi** : yeah figured...

**BabyYi** : listen, I know I said that you should move on and all...

**HeTian** : yeah you did and I'm trying to-

**BabyYi** : but don't you think that you'll be able to move on if you know that you put in effort to let the other person know how you felt??

**HeTian** : what?

**BabyYi** : What I'm saying is....atleast try and confess to him

**BabyYi** : tell him how you feel. Clear everything out

**BabyYi** : if he rejects you, you'll be able to move on cuz you'll know that you atleast told the person what you feel....

**HeTian** : yeah....confess...

**HeTian** : I'll worry about that after I get on talking terms with him...

**BabyYi** : right

**BabyYi** : anyway, I'll good check up on him now

**BabyYi** : Bye

**HeTian** : yeah thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

_**[BabyYi , ShyMo chat]** _

**BabyYi** : Mo boy!!

**BabyYi** : MY MAN

**BabyYi** : Where ya at??

**BabyYi** : I know you can see the messages 

**BabyYi** : you can't avoid me forever 

**BabyYi** : HEYYOOOOO

**BabyYi** : GuanShan helloooo

**BabyYi** : whatever 

**BabyYi** : I'll have HeTian check on you then

**ShyMo** : NO!!

**BabyYi** : damn I really know how to work around you guys eh?

**BabyYi** : so tell me, why are you avoiding HeTian??

**ShyMo** : im not

**BabyYi** : yes you are

**BabyYi** : anyway, how's your hangover??

**ShyMo** : my what?

**BabyYi** : Little Mo

**BabyYi** : do you not realise that you were drunk af last night??

**ShyMo** : how can I be drunk if I never drank ??

**BabyYi** : well you drank wine instead of grape juice you dimwit 

**ShyMo** : oh...so that's what it was...

**BabyYi** : Yup. 

**BabyYi** : have some strong coffee. It'll help

**ShyMo** : alright 

**BabyYi** : so tell me

**BabyYi** : why are you avoiding HeTian??

**BabyYi** : you know he's gonna be upset right

**ShyMo** : I know

**ShyMo** : that's why I'm avoiding him 

**BabyYi** : okay u won't beat around the bush

**BabyYi** : you do remember that you and HeTian....hooked up yesterday, right?

**ShyMo** : .....

**ShyMo** : I can't believe he told you that!!

**BabyYi** : well he didn't

**BabyYi** : I saw it 

**ShyMo** : you what??

**BabyYi** : long story short but I followed HeTian and saw you two eating each other's faces off

**ShyMo** : don't word it like that fuck. It was just some..

**BabyYi** : some?

**ShyMo** : pecking 

**BabyYi** : sure. Though I saw a lot of tongue for it to be a simple peck

**ShyMo** : JFC STFU OMFG

**BabyYi** : do you like HeTian?? 

**ShyMo** : no...

**BabyYi** : Mo GuanShan....

**ShyMo** : what!?

**BabyYi** : why'd you kiss him?

**ShyMo** : i-idk

**ShyMo** : I thought he was ZhangWei

**BabyYi** : oh come on!

**BabyYi** : you knew it wasn't him

**BabyYi** : you knew it was HeTian!

**BabyYi** : Stop lying!

**ShyMo** : ughh

**BabyYi** : you like him, don't you??

**ShyMo** : idk okay??!!

**ShyMo** : I'm just...

**ShyMo** : confused

**BabyYi** : confused about what?

**ShyMo** : he's a friend and...

**ShyMo** : and just a friend!!

**ShyMo** : but then I saw him and ...

**ShyMo** :  _that_ girl...fucking 

**ShyMo** : and I just wanted to-

**BabyYi** : run??

**ShyMo** : yeah...

**BabyYi** : Mo.....

**BabyYi** : do you like ZhangWei then??

**ShyMo** : I want to...

**BabyYi** : hmm okay 

**BabyYi** : I can't stop you..

**BabyYi** : just don't avoid HeTian alright??

**ShyMo** : only if you promise me that you tell him that I don't remember anything

**BabyYi** : wtf?

**BabyYi** : you're gonna pretend you don't remember??

**ShyMo** : yeah...

**BabyYi** : that's a shitty move Mo

**ShyMo** : I know I'm sorry 

**ShyMo** : but do me this favour just this once

**ShyMo** : I'll come clean to him when I sort things out

**BabyYi** : you mean when you convince yourself you don't like HeTian??

**ShyMo** : LLOOK

**ShyMo** : IM HELLA CONFUSED ABOUT WHY I KISSED HIM AND WHY HE KISSED ME EVEN THOUGH HE'S CRAZY IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE OKAY??

**ShyMo** : at this point I'm sure that I'm the same as the girl he used to relieve the stress he's feeling cuz of that dude her so dearly loves!!!

**ShyMo** : I'm out of my mind rn 

**ShyMo** : AND I don't want to meddling in my business !!

**BabyYi** : fair point

**BabyYi** : but.. Just so you know, HeTian would never use you like that okay??

**ShyMo** : then why did he kiss me??

**BabyYi** : why do you think he did? I'm sure if you think about it , youll understand

**ShyMo** : what...

**BabyYi** : ill give you time to sort things out 

**BabyYi** : just try and not hurt HeTian okay?

**ShyMo** : wdym?? I think he'll be glad if I pretend that it never happened... One less awkward mess to stress about .....

**BabyYi** : idk dude

**BabyYi** : just.. Be honest with yourself kay??

**BabyYi** : and I'll support you even if you want to date ZhangWei in the end...

**ShyMo** : right...

**BabyYi** : yup...

**BabyYi** : now go text HeTian. He's probably worried sick about you

**ShyMo** : yeah okay... Thanks...I guess

 

_**[HeTian , ShyMo chat]** _

**HeTian** : little Mo are you okay??? 

**HeTian** : it's almost noon

**HeTian** : message me when you get these messages

**HeTian** : or when you get up

**ShyMo** : JFC anymore of this and I'll report you as spam

**HeTian** : FINALLY 

**HeTian** : you're awake!!

**HeTian** : how's your head??

**ShyMo** : just a little headache

**HeTian** : from the hangover I suppose..

**ShyMo** : yeah JianYi told me

**HeTian** : right... 

**HeTian** : I uh left some soup packets on your table..

**HeTian** : and some orange juice..

**HeTian** : they'll help with the headache

**ShyMo** : yeah I saw

**ShyMo** : thanks..

**HeTian** : yeah..

**HeTian** : so...

**ShyMo** : so??

**HeTian** : about last night...

**ShyMo** : yeah about that

**ShyMo** : thanks for bringing me back here last night 

**ShyMo** : I really appreciate it..

**HeTian** : what

**HeTian** : oh yeah...yeah that

**ShyMo** : yeah..

**HeTian** : oh

**HeTian** : anyway

**HeTian** : um I was planning on inviting JianYi and Xixi over to my place for some video games tomorrow...you in???

**ShyMo** : ah um sorry....I have a date...remember?

**HeTian** : y-yeah

**HeTian** : right.... it's tomorrow???

**ShyMo** : yeah

**HeTian** : then I'll see you Monday I guess??

**ShyMo** : as usual 

**HeTian** : haha yeah 

**HeTian** : enjoy your date :)

**ShyMo** : will do 

 

_**[ShyMo , BabyYi chat]** _

**ShyMo** : fuck

**ShyMo** : I feel really bad lying to him...

 

_**[HeTian , BabyYi chat]** _

**HeTian** : I guess he doesn't remember haha...

**HeTian** : it's for the best..

**HeTian** : anyway,thanks for checking up on him JianYi 

 

_**[BabyYi , DaddyXi chat]** _

**BabyYi** : things are about to get messy Xixi :(:(

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Mo comes off as a jerk but he's just a confused baby :(:(  
> Look forward to the next chapter :)


	18. Chapter 18

_**[DaddyXi , ShyMo chat]** _

**ShyMo** : hey

 **DaddyXi** : hey

 **ShyMo** : so...I have my date today 

 **DaddyXi** : congratulations

 **ShyMo** : are you mad?

 **DaddyXi** : no I'm not. Why

 **ShyMo** : idk 

 **ShyMo** : the "congratulations" sounded mad

 **DaddyXi** : dw I'm not mad

 **ShyMo** : okay

 **ShyMo** : I'm guessing you already heard about my little...chat with Jian Yi

 **DaddyXi** : yeah

 **DaddyXi** : and I get that you're confused about your feelings

 **DaddyXi** : but I hope you don't hurt yourself in the process of figuring things out .

 **ShyMo** : I'll try 

 **DaddyXi** : yeah...anyway, Big date huh

 **ShyMo** : yeah I guess. 

 **ShyMo** : I'm not really nervous though...

 **DaddyXi** : and that's not good??

 **ShyMo** : it is

 **ShyMo** : but I just thought that going on a date would....idk...feel different 

 **DaddyXi** : maybe it's cuz you don't feel that way about ZhangWei yet?

 **ShyMo** : maybe 

 **ShyMo** : are you and Jian Yi going to HeTian's place for video games?

 **DaddyXi** : yeah we are.

 **DaddyXi** : maybe you can swing by

 **ShyMo** : I'll try

 **DaddyXi** : alright

 **DaddyXi** : enjoy your date Mo

 **ShyMo** : yeah

 **ShyMo** : Thanks 

.

.

Mo definitely did not enjoy the date.

Sure it was a great date. ZhangWei took him to the park and the movies and what not but Mo just couldn't concentrate on all those amazing things. He couldn't appreciate the delicious lunch or the terrific movie. He couldn't appreciate the dogs they played with or all the selfies ZhangWei took. 

And Mo was able to observe everything. And maybe even the unimportant things. 

Mo noticed how ZhangWei held his wrist and not his hand. Or how ZhangWei smelled like Oranges and not like HeTian who smelled like Pine trees. 

He noticed how similar ZhangWei looked to HeTian. The same tall, well-buit figure. The black hair and dark eyes. 

Even when after the date ZhangWei had tried to kiss Mo, Mo couldn't help but notice how soft ZhangWei's touch was. 

Soft

Not gentle. 

His touches weren't as gentle as HeTian's that night in the alley. His fingers weren't as calloused as HeTian's. And as he leaned in to kiss him, all he could think about was how this man wasn't HeTian. It was someone else. Someone who was not HeTian. And it all just felt extremely out of place for him.

A thousand thoughts crossed Mo's mind. He knew ZhangWei likes him. He knew ZhangWei was a genuinely good guy. But ZhangWei was not HeTian. 

Mo didn't feel right. He didn't want to force himself to like someone else. He didn't want to use someone else to understand himself. 

Which is probably why his hands immediately stopped ZhangWei's lips. 

"I-I I'm sorry.." Mo stuttered as he stared into ZhangWei's eyes. 

ZhangWei blinked once, twice and pulled back. 

He sighed and took Mo's hands. He looked at their hands and giggled. 

"Yeah. I get it. You didn't even look me the whole day" He said and Mo flinched. 

"I-Im sorry I just-"  Mo began but ZhangWei cut him off. 

"No you don't have to explain. I get it" He smiled and Mo averted his gaze. 

"But I uh did enjoy spending time with you today" Mo confessed and ZhangWei chuckled. 

"Me too" ZhangWei looked up at him.

"We can still be friends right??" He asked.

"Y-Yes, Upperclassmen" Mo nodded and ZhangWei leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

"So I'll see you around?" He let go of their hands and shot Mo a beaming smile, reassuring him. 

"Y-Yeah definitely. Thank you...for everything" Mo said, softly. 

"Anytime. Alright then, Goodnight, Mo Guan Shan" ZhangWei winked at him and turned on his heels. Soon enough, his figure disappeared into the crowd. 

.

.

"Hey HeTian!! Can you cheer up just a little bit???" JianYi scolded him as he hit him with the ladle.

The kitchen was a mess. Without Mo, everything was a disaster. There were bits of what HeTian assumes to be stew shooting out of the now blackened vessel?? 

If Mo were here , he'd probably beat the shit out of JianYi for even attempting to cut an onion. 

But no.

Nope.

Mo was out on his date with ZhangWei. Enjoying the movie, the park and what not. They're probably watching a horror movie.

Mo loooves horror movies, or atleast pretends to. He likes to put up the whole 'Tough guy' facade but HeTian knows he likes Tangled more than anything. He's a huge Disney buff. HeTian once 'walked in on him' watching Mulan and it's safe to say Mo turned as red as a Tomato. Ever since then, every other week they'd watch Disney movies together. 

But now, HeTian was beginning to think that it was going to end. The reason?? ZhangWei. 

 

ZhangWei was going to take him away and Mo wouldn't even feel the difference. That's what sucked the most. 

HeTian sighed,lost in thought, as Xixi tried to make sense of JianYi's foul smelling stew. 

This is what it was going to be like. His life was going to be a burnt stew mixed with constant thirdwheeling.

"Hey HeTian. Why don't we order something??" Xixi suggested. "No part of this dish is salvageable" He commented as JianYi pouted.

"Sorry babe, as much as I love you, I don't have a death wish" Xixi kissed his pouty lips, smiling. 

HeTian groaned and looked away.

"Fine. I'll just order something-" He took his phone but that's when the sound of the door opening and closing alarmed them.

"YUCK! WHAT'S THAT SMELL??" They heard Mo as he appeared before them, covering his nose.

"MOOO~"JianYi launched himself at Mo, who swiftly dodged him. 

"HEY THAT WAS MEAN. YOU SHOULD HAVE CAUGHT ME" JianYi complained as Xixi helped him up. Xixi nodded at Mo, and he mirrored him.

"Right" Mo smirked as Xixi and JianYi walked to the couch. 

"Hey" a voice Mo knows all too well, called him. He turned to face the boy. HeTian was clearly surprised. 

"Hey" Mo replied, a little awkward.

"W-What are you doing here?" HeTian asked. 

"Am I not _supposed_ to be here?" Mo asked as he removed his jacket.

"No! Of course you are but I thought you were uh...busy" He said , scratching his head. 

"I was...but I knew you guys would end up in a disaster without me so...here I am" Mo said as he cleared out the vessels and put on the Carrot-print apron. 

"True that" HeTian said as he leaned against the counter beside Mo. 

"Tsk. What was he making?? Porridge??" Mo snickered as he began dicing the garlic. 

"Nope. Beef stew actually. But I couldn't eat it" HeTian sighed. 

"And why is that?" Mo asked knowingly. Who in their  eat right mind would eat that shit. 

"Well first of all, that looked nothing like a stew." HeTian said and Mo scoffed as he boiled the water. 

"And second of all, I won't eat Beef stew if it's not made by you so..." HeTian mumbled loud enough for Mo to hear it. As expected, Mo turned as red as the Tomato he was slicing. 

"I-I see" He cleared his throat as HeTian smirked, a little flush covering his cheeks too. 

It was as if HeTian was suddenly energized. He felt lighter and much happier. Maybe even a tad bit relieved.

"Oi HeTian! I'm gonna continue the game, are you coming??" JianYi asked from the couch, breaking his trance. 

"Oh ah..." HeTian glanced at Mo who was totally focused on the Stew. He wanted to stay here...

"Don't worry, I'll help Mo" Xixi said as he got up from the couch and walked towards them. 

"Oh...okay yeah" HeTian sighed in defeat and walked away.

 _A sad little puppy,_ Mo thought. 

"Hey" Xixi said as he helped Mo with the chillies. 

"Hey" Mo replied, not looking up from the onions. 

"How was the date?" Xixi asked. 

Mo knew this question was coming. There was no point in avoiding it. 

"Well ..it was fine I guess." He said. 

"Mhm. Just 'fine'?" 

"Yeah.We went to the movies and park...I had fun" Mo spoke. 

"If you had fun, what are you doing here right now?Shouldn't you be with him?" Xixi asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well..." Mo began as he glanced at HeTian laughing away beside JianYi. 

"....I didn't want you guys to burn down the house" He smiled. 

Xixi chuckled, knowingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :):)


	19. Chapter 19

_**[Mo's Dildo]** _

_**[BabyYi added ShyMo to the chat]** _

**BabyYi** : HEYOO

 **BabyYi** : this group has been awfully quiet lately

 **BabyYi** : so I came up with a few tactics to engage you all into teenage discussion 

 **DaddyXi** : and what might that be babe?

 **HeTian** : *rolls eyes*

 **BabyYi** : thanks for asking babe

 **BabyYi** : I realised we don't know much about each other so why not ask each other really personal and embarrassing questions??

 **HeTian** : you just want something to tease us about, don't you?

 **BabyYi** : oh my why would I?

 **BabyYi** : I am a pure soul

 **HeTian** : don't call yourself pure

 **HeTian** : you facetimed me by mistake and I saw you in nothing but a ribbon saying "Are you ready for your present Xixi?"

 **HeTian** : safe to say I had to stab my eyes 

 **BabyYi** : STFU I looked sexy 

 **DaddyXi** : yeah babe you did

 **DaddyXi** : very sexy ;)

 **HeTian** : I'm leaving BYE

 **BabyYi** : but don't you wanna know secrets about @ShyMo here?? ;);)

 **HeTian** : oh 

 **HeTian** : guess I'll stay and watch :):)

 **DaddyXi** : @ShyMo they're plotting against you

_**[ShyMo changed name to DontAnnoyMe]** _

**DontAnnoyMe** : Fuck off @HeTian @BabyYi 

 **DontAnnoyMe** : I won't be spilling any secrets 

 **DontAnnoyMe** : cuz I don't have any

 **BabyYi** : mhm sure babyboy

 **DaddyXi** : LMFAOOOO

 **HeTian** : I-

 **DontAnnoyMe** : OMFG JIAN YI!!

 **DontAnnoyMe** : DID YOU GO THROUGH MY PHONE AGAIN???

 **BabyYi** : you bet I did ;);)

 **BabyYi** : you're really into this aren't you, kitten??

 **DontAnnoyMe** : JFC OMGGG

 **DaddyXi** : JianYi's inner Dom jumped out :0:0

 **BabyYi** : Ofc it did

[ _ **BabyYi changed name to DaddyYi]**_

 **DaddyYi** : Mo is the babiest boy I've ever seen 

 **DaddyXi** : Excuse me there is place only for one Daddy in this chat

 **HeTian** : and that's me!

_**[HeTian changed name to DaddyTian]** _

**DaddyYi** : excuse me , the daddy here is me

 **DaddyXi** : no you're not. You're my baby :(:(

 **DaddyTian** : I'm clearly 100x more Daddy than you both B)B)

 **DaddyYi** : whatever

 **DaddyYi** : let Mo decide whose baby he wants to be ;);)

 **DontAnnoyMe** : OML 

 **DontAnnoyMe** : end my life 

 **DaddyXi** : Angel, you better change your name

 **DaddyXi** : or I'll have to punish you later :)

 **DaddyYi** : I-

_**[DaddyYi changed name to AngelYi]** _

**AngelYi** : Y-Yes daddy 

 **DaddyXi** : good boy :)

 **DaddyTian** : LMFAOOO 

 **DontAnnoyMe** : well that changed quickly

 **DaddyTian** : it sure did

 **DaddyTian** : but @DontAnnoyMe

 **DaddyTian** : whose babyboy are you?? ;);)

 **DontAnnoyMe** : definitely not yours

 **DaddyTian** : why not :(:(

 **DontAnnoyMe** : I'm not a babyboy STFU ugh

 **DontAnnoyMe** : JianYi will be your babyboy

 **DaddyTian** : EW NO

 **DaddyXi** : EXCUSE ME??

 **AngelYi** : well he would've accepted that had you asked him during Middle School

 **DaddyTian** : excuse me? No I wouldn't have ಠ_ಠ

 **AngelYi** : please 

 **AngelYi** : you were crushing on me.so hard

 **AngelYi** : didn't you lust after me even a little bit??

 **DaddyXi** : lololol

 **DaddyTian** : .....no comments

 **AngelYi** : thought so ╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭

 **DontAnnoyMe** : wait what...

 **AngelYi** : what

 **DaddyTian** : what?

 **DaddyXi** : oh wait..

 **DaddyXi** : he doesn't know...

 **DontAnnoyMe** : Dick Tian liked JianYi??

 

_**[AngelYi , DaddyXi chat]** _

**AngelYi** : FUCK FUCK WHAT DO I SAY??

 **AngelYi** : SHOULD I DENY IT??

 **DaddyXi** : YOU CANT HIDE IT NOW. HE'S NOT DUMB

 **DaddyXi** : we'll just have to tell him FUCK!!

 **AngelYi** : God give me the strength 

 

_**[Mo's dildo]** _

**AngelYi** : uh well-

 **DaddyTian** : Yeah I did.

 **DontAnnoyMe** : Oh

 

_**[AngelYi , DaddyXi chat]** _

**AngelYi** : FUCK I CANT BELIEVE HETIAN SAID IT 

 **DaddyXi** : SAME!!

 

_**[Mo's dildo]** _

**DaddyTian** : it was a long time ago though..

 **DontAnnoyMe** : hmm

 **DaddyTian** : yeah.

 **DaddyTian** : I mean....it wasn't anything serious...

 **DontAnnoyMe** : but it was serious enough for you to fight me when I threatened JianYi that day...

 **DaddyTian** : uh...

 **DaddyTian** : yeah ...I guess so..

 **DontAnnoyMe** : mhm

 **DaddyTian** : but it was a long time ago

 **DontAnnoyMe** : okay 

 **AngelYi** : Uhhh???

 **DaddyXi** : umm...

 **AngelYi** : well uh

 **AngelYi** : have you guys seen the new cheese commercial?? 

 **AngelYi** : it's so funny aha haha 

 **DaddyXi** : Yeah hahaha so funny amazing. 

 **DontAnnoyMe** : anyway I gotta go

 **DontAnnoyMe** : gonna go sleep

 **DaddyTian** : now?? It's 10 

 **DontAnnoyMe** : I have an early shift tomorrow 

 **DontAnnoyMe** : ttyl

 

[ _ **AngelYi , DaddyXi chat**_ ]

 **AngelYi** : fuck 

 

_**[AngelYi , DontAnnoyMe chat]** _

**AngelYi** : Mo boy 

 **AngelYi** : are you angry??

 **DontAnnoyMe** : nope

 **AngelYi** : oh okay then 

 

_**[AngelYi , DaddyXi chat]** _

**AngelYi** : he's definitely angry

 **AngelYi** : talk to him once 

 

**_[DaddyXi , DontAnnoyMe chat]_ **

**DaddyXi** : Hey Mo

 **DaddyXi** : are you mad??

 **DontAnnoyMe** : nope

 **DaddyXi** : uh okay 

 **DontAnnoyMe** : mhm

 **DaddyXi** : listen...the thing about JianYi and HeTian..

 **DontAnnoyMe** : what about it?

 **DaddyXi** : it's true but it was a long time ago

 **DontAnnoyMe** : mhm

 **DaddyXi** : yeah...

 **DaddyXi** : and that's why I'm okay with it ...

 **DaddyXi** : I mean would I really be okay if someone who's 10x hotter than me liked my boyfriend ahah??

 **DontAnnoyMe** : right 

 **DontAnnoyMe** : but I think HeTian still likes him so..

 **DaddyXi** : what? Why would you think that?

 **DontAnnoyMe** : I mean..you yourself told me that HeTian likes someone right now 

 **DontAnnoyMe** : and there is no other option than jianYi so...

 **DaddyXi** : you really think there's no other option??

 **DontAnnoyMe** : yeah

 **DaddyXi** : right okay..

 **DaddyXi** : but it's not him

 **DontAnnoyMe** : how are you so sure??

 **DaddyXi** : cuz I know who HeTian likes right now

 **DontAnnoyMe** : hm okay

 **DontAnnoyMe** : I believe ya

 **DaddyXi** : yeah . 

 **DaddyXi** : and it wasn't that serious for HeTian y'know...

 **DontAnnoyMe** : but he was ready to fight a gang of delinquents for him..

 **DontAnnoyMe** : so it's safe to say it was serious..

 **DaddyXi** : Hey y'know how impulsive and possessive HeTian is right?? 

 **DaddyXi** : and don't forget that I was ready to fight too

 **DontAnnoyMe** : yeah

 **DontAnnoyMe** : JianYi and his harem 

 **DaddyXi** : you're also in a harem though

 **DontAnnoyMe** : what

 **DaddyXi** : nothing

 **DaddyXi** : AND HEY

 **DaddyXi** : HETIAN WAS READY TO FIGHT A GROUP OF ARMED MEN FOR YOU

 **DontAnnoyMe** : .. .what are you implying??

 **DaddyXi** : nothing

 **DaddyXi** : just that HeTian is possessive 

 **DontAnnoyMe** : oh okay..

 **DaddyXi** : yeah

 **DontAnnoyMe** : btw...why didn't you guys tell me this earlier??

 **DaddyXi** : uh we didn't think it was relevant...

 **DaddyXi** : is it relevant to you??

 **DontAnnoyMe** : no I guess...

 **DontAnnoyMe** : I guess I felt left out cuz you guys didn't tell me

 **DaddyXi** : yeah sure.

 **DaddyXi** : don't you feel much lighter now??

 **DontAnnoyMe** : yeah a little .

 **DaddyXi** : that's good. Cheer up!!

 **DontAnnoyMe** : I will haha

 **DontAnnoyMe** : anyway, gtg gn

 **DaddyXi** : WHAT??!! ¯\\_ಠ_ಠ_/¯

 **DontAnnoyMe** : what

 **DaddyXi** : why are you going??ಠ︵ಠ

 **DontAnnoyMe** : I have an early shift tmr??

 **DaddyXi** : oh so you weren't lying?? 

 **DontAnnoyMe** : no why would I??

 **DaddyXi** : idk

 **DaddyXi** : anyway, gn then 

 **DontAnnoyMe** : night =_=

 

 _ **[Mo's dildo**_ ]

 **DontAnnoyMe** : one last thing before I go

_**[DontAnnoyMe changed chat name to JianYi's pink vibrator]** _

**AngelYi** : OMFGG(┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

 **DaddyXi** : you have a vibrator???

 **DaddyTian** : LMFAOOOO

 **DaddyTian** : ROFL NICE ONE @DontAnnoyMe

 **DontAnnoyMe** : lol thanks

 **DontAnnoyMe** : I saw it in his bag yesterday with-

 **AngelYi** : WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME??

 **AngelYi** : DON'T YOU HAVE AN EARKY SHIFT TMR??

 **DontAnnoyMe** : lol yeah okay Byeᕙ( • ‿ • )ᕗ

 **DaddyTian** : BYE MO~

 **DaddyTian** : @AngelYi why is it your bag??

 **DaddyTian** : are you carrying it around omg??

 **DaddyTian** : isn't Xixi giving you enough dick??

 **DaddyXi** : yeah aren't I???ಠ︵ಠ

 **AngelYi** : you are!!

 **AngelYi** : I'm just kinky that way ;):)

 **DaddyXi** : o-oh

 **DaddyXi** : let's go ride the subway together tmr 

 **DaddyXi** : together with the vibrator I mean ;);)

 **AngelYi** : definitely ;):)

 **DaddyTian** : ugh yuck go sext somewhere else

 **DaddyTian** : someone save me from this grossness

_**[DaddyTian changed name to SOS]** _

**SOS** : actually I'mma go sleep now (+_+)

 **AngelYi** : why 

 **SOS** : I'll go to see Mo at the market tmr morning :)

 **AngelYi** : ugh you're so annoying 

 **SOS** : but he likes it ;);)

 **AngelYi** : gross 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :):):)  
> Come checkout my Twitter for Taekook aus   
> @Kistwo1


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a short (like really short) chapter.  
> Will update tomorrow.

As HeTian made his way to Mo's store,he couldn't help but feel giddy. Thinking back to their conversation in the group chat, HeTian couldn't help but think that Mo was jealous. He didn't mean to make him jealous. In fact, he'd not even expected Mo to behave that way. He just wanted to come clean to Mo that he did indeed have a crush on Jian Yi but that was a long long time ago. Though Mo was oblivious to his strong feelings, HeTian knew that he atleast had an idea about how special Mo was to him. 

 

Thinking about Mo.... Fuck! HeTian really wanted to kiss him again. Mo's lips were so soft and highly intoxicating. But he also just wanted to see him and tease him and just be with him. And with that thought in mind, he walked into the store... Only to see ZhangWei cozying up to Mo. 

WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING HERE?!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my twt @kistwo1 for Taekook aus🥺


End file.
